Battle of the Bands(on hold)
by FreeEagle5
Summary: The demigods are back but this time they are facing the struggles of high school in their own musical way. Jeez, I stink at summaries. Anyway their will be romance, adventure, and humor, oh and of course blue cookies. also this story is very cringy and cliche.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Just to let you know I own absolutley nothing!**

Chapter 1

Annabeth's POV

"Ugh, I am going to kill Art as soon as we get home, this is all her fault!" I rant. All of a sudden Hazel's eyes widen, Thalia grabs my arms and pins them behind me, and Juniper covers my mouth with her hand. I am confused at first until I hear "Hey Lexi." I growl-well as well as you can with some ones hand of your mouth. I lick Juni's hand and she retreats immediately." Jackson, get the hell away from me!" I scream. He just smirks and says "Whatever the lady wants." In a calm voice while he walks away.

Confused? You just witnessed my first 10 minutes of high school.

~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~

"Hey Muses I have an announcement ."Artemis, our producer yells. "What?" we all say as we reach the common area. "You're going to high school…Goode High for Performing Arts, to be exact." She says.

"What, how could you?" I scream.

"This is not up for debate."

"Ugh!" I storm out of the room.

"You start tomorrow." She yells after me.

~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~

First I think I should formally introduce myself. I'm Annabeth or you may know me as Alexis/Lexi Collins the lead singer/songwriter/leader of the Muses. My band mates are Thalia Grace/ Rachel Morris, Juniper Wood/ Haley Fawn, Hazel Levesque/ Lydia Nelson, and Piper Mclean/Jane Temple. Now as you know, every good band has a rival band, and ours are The Half-Bloods or THB. The lead sing and my worst enemy is Perseus James Jackson, his band mates are Nico

Di Angelo, Jason Grace, Leo Valdez, Grover Underwood, and Frank Zhang. Jason is Thalia's Brother and Grover and Juniper are dating. Anyways, back to the present…..as I was storming down the hallway I ran into a girl with flaming red hair, a green shirt, paint splattered short shorts, and 6 inch heels."Watch where you're going, you idiot!" she yelled.

"Ok jeez, calm down." I said calmly.

"You don't get to tell me to calm down." By now a crowd was forming around us.

"Okayyyyyyyy."

"Who are you anyways? My guess is that you're just some nerd."

" I'm Annabeth Chase, and just because unlike you my IQ score is larger than a box of crayons doesn't mean I'm a nerd." I could see that I had won.

"Ugh." She said as she stormed off. She stomped so hard I'm surprised she didn't break her heels. Now off to music.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Percy's Pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Percy's Pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh man!" I said "That girl's got ferocity." Jason came up to me and said, "You are lucky to be alive! She could have killed you, you almost died." Well, I just got yelled at by Alex-I mean Annabeth. Oh well. I heard two people yelling down the hallway. The voices clearly female lead me to believe that a chick fight was going down. I can't wait to see some drama. I follow the voices to find my "dear friend" Annabeth fighting with a girl who I learned was called RED or Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Annabeth had said something and Rachel looked defeated as she stomped away. Ringgggggg! the bell chimes three times, signaling that we have 5 minutes to get to class. "Holy Hera!" I exclaimed "Music is on the other side of the school."

 **Okay people that was the first chapter and I have a couple prewritten so the first couple updates will be quick and then they will be more infrequent. Thank you and have a lovely day.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Annabeth's pov

I walked into music two minutes before the bell rang and took a seat. The rest of the band, well those in this class - so Thalia, Piper, and Hazel - sit on my right and there are three empty seats on m left. Right before the bell rings three boys come running in with the teacher own their heels. Ms. Aphrodite (my aunt) who is also the teacher is wearing a teal and grey tank top, short shorts, and ankle high silver gladiator sandals. After she introduces herself she proceeds to yell at all the boys in the class for staring. Next she tells us to look to our left and our right to see who we are sitting next to because the are the seats we are in for the rest of the year. I look to my left because I know that Thalia is on my right. When i see who is on my left i almost die. I swear this kid is following me. The thing sitting next to me is none other than the idiotic Percy Jackson and his band of weirdos Leo and Jason. I nudge Thals and Piper to get their attention and when I do I gesture to my left and they stare in horror at the boys until Aphrodite announces that we will be put into groups based on our singing level. After we are down the excel group consists of me, Thals, Piper, Jackson, Valdez, Grace, Seline who I've yet to meet, that idiot RED, and a brat named Drew. Each group is given an assignment where they have to write a song using the instrumentals she provided us. Since class was ending soon we decided to meet at Starbucks after school to work on the project. Aphrodite told us she would give us a theme our song had to incorporate tomorrow and sent us on to our next class. Wahoooo, on to math (note that sarcasm). In my math class I was joined by Hazel, Thalia, Piper and Juni, and the full band of Half Bloods also blessed us with their presence (again note the sarcasm). All the girls in my math class were swooning over THB, and so I thank the gods for colored contacts so we weren't noticed. In my math class we were not allowed to choose our own seats so with my luck I got stuck at a round table. On my left was Thalia, on my right was Percy, next to Percy was Jason, next to him is Piper, then Leo, and finally Thalia next to me. Math was really boring and then we got homework. After math it was time for Ancient Greek with Mr. Brunner, yes, this is a class I can't wait for. In ancient Greek I have Thals (who is in all of my classes), Hazel, along with Percy (again), Frank, and Leo. Our teacher is really nice, and in the class we first do a quick warm up on the board to see where everyone is with speaking greek. Luckily Artemis made us all learn fluent greek so we had no trouble with the question which was πως σε λένε? Which translates to what's your name. When he called on me I answered Ανναμπεθ, Thalia answered Θάλεια, and Hazel answered Φουντουκιά. The boys were trying to show off so they all said το όνομά μου είναι and then their name which translates to my name is. We also went over all the names of the gods and goddess and the realms they preside over, it turns out that the only people that knew all of it were in our two bands. The last thing we did was get a project. The project was that we had to choose an Olympian to research and then present a presentation on in two weeks. For my project I choose Athena who my mom happens to be named after, Thalia chose Artemis, Hazel choose Demeter. The boys chose the following Percy-Poseidon, Frank-Ares, And Leo-Hephaestus. After Greek class it was time for lunch. Finally.

When I walked into the lunchroom I put my stuff down at the table my band mates were sitting at and left to get some food. I was walking back to my table when I saw a girl I recognised, Selina I think her name was, got up on the stage at of end of the cafeteria. "Hello, as you know I am Selina. I am here to introduce to you two new bands that just recently joined our school, also as you know due to tradition these new bands will each perform one song to show us what their made of. As you all know these songs can be original or a cover of a song. We will start with the boys first come on up boys." when she finishes Selina walks off stage back to her seat and THB get up and get on stage. Many people are cheering waiting for this performance. This should be interesting. Percy grabs a mic stand and tries, but fails to settle the crowd. " What's up Goode High!" When he said this the crowd went absolutely nuts. "Today we will be performing an original song. Now keep in mind that we have yet to show this to a crowd." At this the crowd cheered for them to start chanting THB, THB. "Let's get this started shall we." There's one last cheer from the crowd as the band finishes setting up. "This song is called Good to be Alive." Nico on drums, Frank playing bass, Leo helping with the drums, Jason on up singing, and Percy as lead singer.

 **Good to be Alive-Andy Grammer**

 **Percy,Nico,Jason,Grover,Leo,Frank,All**

The song started with a little bit of drums and Leo clapping, then Percy started singing.

(P) uhhhh,ohhh, alright,uh-huh I've been grindin so hard trying this stuff for years.

(L) Uh-huh

(J) And I got nothing to show just climbing this rope right here

(N)And if there's a man upstairs he keep bringing me rain

(L)Uh-huh

(F)But I've been sending up prayers and something's changed

They were all taking turns singing while clapping to the beat. Most of the crowd was clapping to and I have to admit that this is a pretty good song but we can do better. Then the music changed and there was still clapping it was just quieter and now there was some piano too. All the performers minus percy started to move back to their places fading to the background leaving percy in the front.

(P) I think I finally found my hallelujah, I've been waiting for this moment all my life now all my dreams are comin true yeah I've been waiting for this moment

Percy held out moment for so long I thought he was going to pass out it was very impressive. While singing this note Percy was holding onto the mic stand for dear life

(P) Feels good to be alive right about now.

Percy starts dancing around the stage carrying the mic with him.

(All minus percy) Good, good, good,good to be alive right about now

The boys start coming forward leaving their spots forming a line with Nico first holding his mic, then leo,grover, and lastly percy, with jason and frank handling the music. The crowd was really getting into it now clapping to the beat and some dancing.

(N) I was dead in the water nobody wanted me

(L) I was old news, I went cold as as cold could be, but i kept throwing on coal tryin to make that fire burn.

(G) Sometimes you have to get scars to get what you deserve

(P) I kep moving on and now i'm moving up dang, I'm feeling blessed with all this love

While they sang this they passed Nico's mic down the line. When Percy said love he made a half heart with his hand and that was the signal to move back to their spots and continue playing.

(P) I think I finally found my hallelujah, I've been waiting for this moment all my life now all my dreams are comin true yeah I've been waiting for this moment

(All minus percy) Good, good, good,good to be alive right about now good, good, good, good to be alive right about now

(P) Hallelujah let that bass line yeah, say hey, and it's good to be alive right about now

Now Jason and Percy were standing in the front next to each other with percy's mic

(P) I almost can-cannot handle it

(J) I could get u-could get used to this

(P) I almost can-cannot handle it

J) I could get u-could get used to this

They kept tossing the mic back in forth as they sang, Jason walked back to his mic stand leaving Percy in center stage with the mic

(P) I think I finally found my hallelujah

(All minus Percy) Hallelujah (6x)

(P) Feels good to be alive right about now

(All minus Percy) Good, good, good, good to be alive right now

(A) Good, good, good, good to be alive right about now (4x)

(P) Alright

The song finished and the crowd went wild, jumping and cheering. I looked over at the Muses and smile they look back and return the smile. "Well they've yet to see us, let's blow the roof off this place." Thals says. I think, 'Oh, this will be _too_ easy.

 **I apologize for the short updates and the probably horrible storyline. I ask that anyone reading this story please review and leave a comment on how I can make this story better. I would like to thank: Cinder Luna, Owlgirl2304, just-a-normal-fangirl, and everyone else who read this story. Here is a virtual blue cookie for all of you- (::)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When the boys finished, the girls and I got up and walked to the stage. I took the mic off the stand and started talking to the crowd while the girls set up. We had talked about the song we were going to perform already. "Hey everyone." I yelled directing the crowds attention to me. "I'm Annabeth, and I am the lead singer, the lovely girl on drums is Piper, my backup singer is Thalia, Juniper will be playing acoustic, and Hazel on keyboard. Today we will be playing a song written by the Muses (cue cheering) it's called Young Blood! (cue more cheering)" I look back at the girls to see if they are ready and receive a nod from Thalia.

 **Young blood by Jem and the Holograms**

 **(A)-Annabeth (T)-Thalia (All-A)- All minus Annabeth (E) Echo (C)Crowd** _Annabeth's thoughts and comments_ (All)-All

 _The song started with a weird vocal sound Thalia had recorded a few weeks before we released the song. In the background you can hear piper hitting her sticks together in a rhythmic pattern._

(A) Who's got the heart of a hunter pounding like thunder prowling the night

(T) Hot like and Indian summer beat of a drummer coming alive

(A) If you got game boy you can pass go we can get high or we can get low

(T) No there ain't no rules tonight

 _The music picked up and we as we all sang_

(All) If you got young blood live to party, red hot feeling naughty, get loose go grab somebody

(E) woah-oh-oh,oh-woah

(All) If you got young blood this is our time hands up touch the skyline tonight yeah i'ma get mine

(E) Woah-oh-oh,oh woah

(A)If you got young blood, blood, blood, blood

(All-A) Young blood, blood, blood

(A)If you got young blood, blood, blood, blood

(All-A) Young blood, blood, blood

(E) Woah-oh-oh,oh-woah

 _The music went back to the nice steady drum beat_

(A)Who's got the eye of a tiger if you a fighter if you got soul

(T) Who wants to walk on a wire dance in the fire never get old

(A)If you got game boy you can pass go we can go fast or we can go slow we can get high or we can get low

(T) We can love like fools tonight.

 _The music returns to normal_

(A)If you got young blood live to party red-hot feeling naughty get loose go grab somebody

(E) woah-oh-oh,oh-woah

(A)If you got young blood this is are time hands up touch the skyline tonight yeah i'ma get mine

(E) woah-oh-oh,oh-woah

(A)If you got young blood, blood, blood, blood

(All-A) Young blood, blood, blood

(A)If you got young blood, blood, blood, blood

(All-A) Young blood, blood, blood

(C) Woah,oh,oh-on,woah

 _All of a sudden the girls stop playing and I smile. I start sing a capella while everyone claps to what was the beat._

(A)If you got young blood live to party red-hot feeling naughty get loose go grab somebody

(E) Woah-oh-oh,oh-woah

(A)If you got young blood

 _Somebody passes me an acoustic guitar and Juni and I start playing together_

(A)This is our time hands up touch the skyline tonight yeah i'ma get mine

(C) Woah-oh-oh,oh-woah

(A)If you got young blood, blood, blood, blood

(All-A) Young blood, blood, blood Young blood, blood, blood

(C) Woah-oh-oh,oh-woah

(A)IF you got young blood, blood, blood, blood

(All-A) Young blood, blood, blood

(C) Woah-oh-oh,oh-woah

The song ended and the crowd goes wild. I find Percy in the crowd and mouth, _we win_ , and he just holds his hands up in surrender. Maybe this year won't be so bad.

~~~~~~~~Time skip~~~~~~~~~Time skip~~~~~~~~~Time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time skip~~~~~~

School just ended, and I'm now on my way to Starbucks in my silver Bugatti, Chiron. I pulled into a parking spot and walked in. I am not a big coffee drinker so I ordered a double chocolate chip frappuccino and found a table for nine. Five minutes later Thalia, Piper, Drew, Selina, Percy, Jason, and Leo are here and we are just waiting on RED. When Rachel finally comes sauntering in, we begin. Since we don't know the theme we have to incorporate in our song yet, we can't do much. We decide to perform a duet, and Percy and I would sing. Rachel wanted to sing with Percy, but we voted and I won. I am not happy about singing with Percy but I won't let Rachel have the satisfaction. At least the theme probably won't be love or something like that. When we finish working out the details we all leave and go our separate…..what's? When I got home I went right up to my room and started my homework.

~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~

Beep beep beep! With a groan I reach over and press snooze on the little annoying thing that ruins my mornings. I get out of the comfort of my bed and tend to all my morning needs. It is now 6:30 and school starts at 7:35 so I will have time to practice my new song. I stop at Starbucks and get a frappuccino and a plain bagel with cream cheese. I pull up in front of Goode, kill the engine, and walk into school. As I walk down the music hallway I heard the most beautiful melody coming from one of the practice rooms. I was drawn toward the sound, and when I opened the door I almost fainted. "No way!" I whispered.

 **Wow I was not expecting to have two updates in one day I hope you enjoy.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I can't believe my eyes. When my eyes land on the piano, playing the piano is the last person I expected to see. Percy Jackson, the rock god, front man of the Half-Bloods,is sitting at the piano playing the sweetest, most heartfelt melody I have ever heard. Percy was so deep in his song he didn't notice me come in. I was contemplating leaving and no one would know, but as soon as I tried to leave he finished his song. "Oh no, I'm doomed." I thought. I tried to make a break for it, but just as I reached the door Percy turns around and says "So now you're spying on me."

"What n-no." I stammer "I was just walking by and I heard your song."

"So what did you think?" he questioned

"It was okay it could be a bit better though." I said only half joking.

"May I ask what you are doing at school this early in the morning?" He inquired

"I came to work on a song that I haven't been able to finish."

"Do you want some help?" he asked sincerely

"Why would you want to help me?"

"Because I hope that despite our past we can work together one day."

"Well I would love to work with you but sadly I can't."

"And why would that be?"

"Because the bell is about to ring."

Right after I made that comment the bell rung. "Well I would love to stay in talk but I have to go." I announced and then made a run for the door. When I got out I breathed a sigh of relief and thought _Wow this is starting out to be a weird day._ Only I didn't know that my day was going to get a lot worse.

Percy's POV

 _I can't believe she just left no good bye or nice to see you. Oh who am I kidding it's Annabeth for crying out loud. Wait why am I talking to myself. Be quiet selfconscience. No you be quiet. I am going insane. Yes yes you are._ "Ugh." I groan why is my life so complicated. I clean up all my stuff and start my trek to advisory/homeroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~Time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~Time skip

Annabeth's POV

I am sitting in math doing my homework like a good student when a small ball of paper lands on my desk. It read: _Hey I am bored~Percy_ I take out my pencil and quickly write my reply. It read: _Hey seaweed brain do your work before we both get in trouble.~A_ I ball up my reply and toss it to Percy. He flattens out the paper and reads it quickly befoe replying. _If I am seaweed brain than that makes you Wise girl. Also I can't do the work because I can't read the board. I am dyslexic incase you forgot.~SB_ I skim over his reply and write mine _Why Wise girl? Just so you know I have dyslexia too and I am doing fine on my notes.~WG_ Once I send my reply I get back to work on my notes and it isn't long before I get his reply. _You are Wise girl because instead of Wise guy it's girl since you're a girl. DUH! plus you have a huge brain so you already know this stuff :p~SB._ While reading his reply I was laughing silently to myself. I have to qiukly hide the notes, but sadly I wasn't quick enough. Our teacher (the meanest teacher ever.) snatched the notes out of my hand and frowned. All I could think was _Oh no we are going to get in so much trouble._ I stole a glance at Percy who was just sitting there doing his notes like nothing is happening. _How dare he act like that._ I thought angerily. Only then did I notice that was talking to me. "Miss Chase what in the name of Hades is this?" She asked. I looked up and saw that she looked like she was going to explode. "Huh, what do you mean?" I asked innocently. "I mean this!" She all but yelled. She slamed the notes down on my desk and that is when I relised that we were writting in greek. _Thank the Gods_ I thought. "Oh that, those are just some greek letters I wrote. I write them when I think." I said improvising as I went and hoped she bought it. "Can I see your notes please?" she asked in the sweet voice teachers talk in that gives you the impression that you have a choice but you really don't. "Sure." I reply and flip to that page in my note book. took an exceptionaly long time looking over my notes. When she finished I asked her what she thought and she just waked away. I only had twenty minutes of class left and I had finished my notes so I sat there and started my homework. When the bell rang signaling the end of the first period I had already done half of my homework. I packed up my stuff and was getting up to follow Thalia out when a hand grabs my arm stoping me. My first thought was how to get out, but then I rethought it and relised I should find out who the hand belongs to. I turn around and find the one and only Percy Jackson standing there. "How can I help you Seaweed brain?" I question. "Well I thought about what you said about me doing my notes even though I am dyslexic and I was wondering if you could come by later and help me with my homework?" He said. My first thought was no of course not why would I do that, but then I thought about what happened this morning and how I just walked out on his offer for help and figured oh why not. " Sure just text me your adress and the time you want me over there." I reply. "Okay, oh and one more thing."  
"Yeah?"  
"Can I walk you to class?" He inquires in a fake british accent while offering me his arm  
"Why of course sir I would be honored."I replied in a fake british accent as well while looping my arm through his.  
"Well off to music we go then."

 **Hey I am back the more reveiws I get the faster I write and the more suggestions I get the faster my writters bock goes away. Anyways I am writting this while watching the election and I can't decide who is worse Trump or Hillary. Write who you think is better in a reveiw and in 7 days I will tell you who won.**


	5. Authours Note

Hi people just wanted to let you know that I am working on a new chapter as we speak and it should be up by the end of the weekend I am running out of ideas please put some in a reveiw also I have a poll open that is important to this story on my page I will close the poll in two weeks so get your choices i you and my the odds be ever in our favor. virtual blue cookies for everyone along with Dauntless cake and remember to stay away from Amity bread.

~Astrid Chase :)


	6. Chapter 5

**Warning major Percabeth ahead proceed with caution. Disclaimer: I own nothing. Enjoy chapter 5**

I walk into music, sit in my assigned seat and waited for class to start. Aphrodite walks into the classroom and surveys the room. When she finishes she scowls and then recomposes herself before announces "Hello class, now I want you guys to get into your groups and then I will come by and give you all your theme so you can get to work." I grab my notebook and a pencil before going to the practice room we decided to meet in. "Hey, Annabeth?" I heard. It was Aphrodite.

"Yeah A...I mean Aphrodite."

she squeals "Oh, no one has called me A in a while, it's so nice to hear that again."

"Okay A, calm down. What did you want?" I say trying to move the conversation along.

"Oh I was just wondering if you thought about the winter ball at all?" She asked.

"What winter ball?" I asked, starting to get nervous.

"Well, every year Goode High has a winter ball, and students are expected to go. But you must go with a date." She replied

"A what?" I asked, confused.

"I said a date, Annabeth, keep up. We-meaning Art, Apollo, and me-thought it would be cool if both bands performed during the ball, because all students are allowed to sign up for a performance. Plus, I think the school would be more than willing to let you all perform." She replied.

"A, the Muses can't perform. We are trying to keep a low profile, and to perform we would have to go, and that means we would need to have a date." I explain calmly

"Annie, just think about it! This would be a great way to get publicity for your band, and if word gets out that the Muses and THB were on civil terms or something, you guys would get so much publicity." She says excitedly.

"Don't call me Annie." I growl. "Wait, what do you mean by if the Muses and THB were on civil terms or something?" I ask, confused.

"Well, if THB were to go to the ball with the Muses, then both your fans would suspect that you guys were at least friends"She replies firmly. I never got to answer her because as soon as she finished I heard "Hey Wise girl, you coming or what?" I knew that voice. I turned around to find Percy standing at the door. "I will be right there Seaweed brain." I answer. I turn back around to find Aphrodite staring at us with an open mouth. "What?"I ask. When she doesn't reply I walk up to her and wave my hand in front of her face and say "Hey, Earth to A."

"Huh? What? Oh, hey." She replies, a little dazed.

"Where did you just go right then?" I ask

"Oh, no-where I was-just-oh never mind."

"Okay...well I am going to go to my group now." I say as I start my trek to the door.

"Hey Annabeth?"

"Yeah?"

"Seaweed brain, Wise girl, is there something I don't know?" She asks insinuatingly.

"No." I reply quickly

"Are you sure?" she asks, stretching out the last syllable of sure.

"Yes, I am. Now shush!" I say and walk out of the classroom.

When I arrive at the practice room, everyone is standing doing different things. Percy is sitting at the piano playing some notes, and I almost get lost staring at the beautiful way his slender fingers slide over the keys like water, but then I snap myself out of it reminding myself that I need to hate this guy. Thalia and Leo are fighting over who gets to play keyboard since Percy and I are singing; RED and Drew are standing around, no doubt talking about nails or hair; Jason and Piper were paying part of the song on the drums; and Selina was tuning a guitar. I trying getting everyone's attention by saying "HEY, everyone!" But my attempt was fruitless, so I let out the loudest taxi cab whistle I could muster. Everyone's attention then turned one me. "Uhh, hi, I'm back, so let's work on what instrument everyone is going to play." A chorus of okays was my reply.

"Okay, so here are my ideas, and when I finish, then you can object. Okay." I wait for a reply and all I get is silence, so I start. "So as you know, Percy and I are singing. I have Selina on acoustic, Leo and Thals on the trap table, Drew on keyboard, Rachel on Bass, Piper on drums, and Jason assisting Piper on the trap table. Okay, I'm done." When I finish I am overwhelmed by complaints mainly from Rachel and Drew about how their instruments will cause them to break a nail, and from Thals and Leo because they aren't happy they have to work together.

"Well too bad, because my decision is final." I say causing a loud outburst of complaints that are instantly stopped with a second cab whistle that scares me half to Hades. "Well, I do love a girl with authority." The mystery person said. "Oh, hey Aphrodite, are you here to tell us our theme?" I ask.

"Yes, I am, but before I tell you, I already know who is playing what instrument, so am I right to assume that Percy and Annabeth are singing?" She asks

"Uh-yeah, Annabeth and I are singing together, so we are excited to find out what our theme is." Percy replies.

"Well...your theme is kinda sorta love/romance." She says guiltily.

"WHAT?!" We both yell.

"Well. to be fair I was not expecting you two to be singing together, but I guess I should've expected it because-"

"A, be careful what you say." I say warning her.

"Well, sorry guys, I will see you tomorrow." Aphrodite leaves and I yell and punch a wall. After I punch the wall I run out of the classroom I don't know where I'm going, I just know I have to get away.

~~~~~~~Percy's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Percy's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Percy's POV~

After Annabeth punched a wall and ran out of the classroom Rachel came up to me and started running her hand up my arm seductively.

"You know" She said, just barely above a whisper. "With Annabelle out of the picture, who better than to sing the song with than me." Her voice was low enough to give me the chills and I looked over to see Thalia looking murderously at RED. At first I was confused as to why she wasn't attacking and was just fuming, until I realized that Leo had a hand on the back of her shirt and was muttering words to her that were visibly calming her. I quickly moved off the piano bench I was on and made a run for the door before backtracking to grab both my and Annabeth's bags. When I made it out of the classroom, I wandered the halls, trying to think of possible places she would be, and ended up in the quad. I was turning to leave when I caught sight of beautiful blonde hair. I turned toward it and found my Wise Girl sitting on a bench. I was 5 feet from her when I noticed the ragged sobs she was emitting. I quickly dropped our bags near the end of the bench and wrapped her tightly in my arms, stroking her hair.

~~~~~~~~~~~Annabeth's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Annabeth's POV ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When I got out of the classroom, I made an emergency trip to my locker to grab a book, and then dashed to the only place I could think of. I knew they would come looking for me eventually, but at least where I was no one would find me soon. I sat in the nice warm sunlight and tried to swallow back tears and drown myself in a fantasy world, where the prince comes and saves the damsel in distress all the while falling in love with her even though she isn't a princess. Eventually the tears won and my eyes got so blurry that I had a harder time reading than I normally do with my dyslexia. I just sat there and cried my eyes out not caring who was watching when a pair of warm arms wrapped around me. Without looking up I could tell already that my Seaweed Brain was the one embracing me because of the sweet scent of the ocean that clung him around like mist. When I breathed in his scent all my thoughts became mush and I forgot why I was crying, my only wish was that we could stay like this forever. Much to my dismay he pulled back and used one hand to lift my chin up so I was staring into the endless orbs of sea green he called his eyes. We sat like that a while just staring into each others eyes in silence. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence but one that rested lightly in the air. when I finally stopped crying he reached up a hand and gently wiped away the tears on me face with his thumb. I was no longer aware of the people around nor did I care if any of them were watching us. All that mattered was that Percy was here with me and I felt safe. All of a sudden his face was inching toward mine and instinctively I was moving toward him. When I finally snapped myself back into reality I realized that I was almost going to kiss my enemy. "Uhhhh." I said awkwardly as I quickly pulled away hoping I wasn't blushing. "Oh um-uh." Percy says his cheeks beet red. "Yeah you know what lets just forget that ever happened to avoid all awkward situations." I say

"Great idea."

"Well we better be getting off to class."

"Uh Annabeth?"

"Yeah Perce?"

" Do you want to meet after school to work on the song and I still kind need help on well everything related to school."

"Yeah sure what time do you want me to come over?"

"Uh around 3-ish."

"Okay see you there."

I walk away with a little bounce in my step that I can't get rid of no matter how much I try.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Percy's POV~~~~~~~~~Percy's POV~~~~~~~~~Percy's POV~~~

Oh My Gods what is Hades was I thinking I almost just kissed Annabeth I mean she is a great person but still we're both competing for best teen artist so this is no joke and if I fall for her now I don't know what I would do. Right now I am watching her walk away with a little skip in her step that I have a feeling wasn't intentional. I smile at the thought of something Annabeth can't control. I then blush because I shouldn't be thinking of her. It's only 11 o'clock in the morning and I am already making a mess of things. I shake my head trying to clear my head, but when it proves unsuccessful I gather my things and head off to Ancient Greek.

 **Hey friends sorry for the long wait I have had a busy week/weekend and if you could please vote on my pole the question is: If Percy and Annabeth sing a duet together what song should the sing? Please either answer on the pole or send me a review. If I get over 10 reviews then I will post a second time in less than 2 weeks. Read and review. ~Astrid Chase**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey readers I am kinda sad because I didn't get the 10 reviews I had hoped for. I am so sorry that I took so long to update because I am suffering from a severe case of writer's block also I case you didn't know I had thanksgiving recently so yeah. Enjoy the update.**

 **Disclaimer- Percy: You don't own me, don't try to change me in anyway**

 **Me: Well obviously I don't own you because if I did I wouldn't have to make a disclaimer. All rights go to their rightful owners.**

Annabeth's POV

Ancient Greek went by fast, and next thing I know it's time for lunch. I walk into the cafeteria and sit at my usual seat with the other Muses after getting myself a Cesar salad and Fanta soda. As soon as I sit down Rachel Dare comes storming over with an angry look on her face.

"Uh, are you okay?" I ask her cautiously.

"Is it true?" She asks her face turning really red.

"Is what true?" I ask really confused.

"Are you dating Percy?" She asks. Wow...wait what did she just say? I try to keep a cool demeanor as I ask the next question.

"Why are you asking?"

"Well, I went and asked Percy if he wanted to go to winter ball with me and he said he couldn't because he had a girlfriend, but when I asked him who he was he said that he was dating you." She says getting more aggravated by the second. I look across the cafeteria and find Percy watching our conversation wearily. Please, just do this for and I will owe you big time. He pleads with his eyes. Don't ask me how he can ask things with his eyes but he can. Fine. I reply.

"Oh yeah, we are dating so you're going have to ask someone else." I say with a little bite of attitude in my voice.

"Ugh!" She yells and storms out of the room. I turn around and see all of my friends staring at me.

"What?" I ask them.

"You and kelp head are dating?" Thalia asks amazed.

"Oh no I just said that because now Percy owes me and that could come in handy sometime." I reply matter-of-factually.

"You do realize that you now have to act like a couple, and the press will be on this like pack animals." Piper points out.

"I guess I really didn't think about that." I reply. "

Oh well, incoming." Piper says.

"Uh, Wise Girl, can we talk?" I hear a nervous voice that can only belong to my "boyfriend". "Yeah, sure Seaweed Brain meet me out in the quad in 2 minutes." I say. He doesn't say anything but just nods and heads out the door. I abandon all hope of eating and grab my backpack, soda, and salad. On my way out the door I toss my untouched salad in the trash. I open the door and take a deep breath of the crisp fall air. It is starting to get chilly so I wrap me thin sweatshirt tightly around myself wishing I had a heavier jacket. I walk to the bench that is right near a little pond and find the one and only Seaweed Brain gazing at his reflection in the pond. I set down my half drunken bottle of soda and say " you know if you keep staring at yourself you will have the same fate as Narcissus." I say. He turns around with a small smirk on his face. " I like how you know just what to say when I am feeling down." He says. I blush but I don't know why. " I find it kinda cute when you blush." He says calmly causing me to blush even more. " Stop it." I say unable to hold back to smile threatening to make itself known. After our little conversation there is a silence. It isn't an awkward silence but a comfortable silence. I start to shiver a little bit more and Percy notices He quickly slips out of his jacket and draped it over my shoulders. I can't stop the little bush from reaching my face as the warmth spreads over me. I take a deep breath and breathe in his scent from his jacket mmmmm it even smells like him. He watches me with a playful smirk "Enjoying yourself?" He asks slyly "Oh shut it." I say punching him lightly in the shoulder. "So let's be serious how do we go about our little problem. Percy says. "Wow Percy being serious." I say fake disbelief is written across my face. "Hey! But seriously." He says "Okay I guess we pretend to be a couple until this whole thing blows over and try to keep it on the DL so the press won't hear about it." I say "Sounds like a plan. Let's go back in class is about to start." He says. We start to head back into the building, and right before we get back inside Percy grabs my hand. I wiggle my hand free and Percy whispers in my ear "It's just for show they will totally by our story if we hold hands, plus they'll love it." I nod my head and he takes my hand and interlocks his fingers with mine. I have to admit it is kinda comforting to have his hand in mine and he his so close that I am warmed by the warmth he is emitting. I scold myself, I should think like this I am not falling for Percy. We get back in the building and join the stream of people heading to class. Rachel spies our interlocked hands and gives me the evil eye, but I just smile sweetly back at her just getting her more angry. A girl walks up to Rachel and whispers something in her Percy sees the girl he tenses up and I make a mental note to ask him about it later. Rachel follows the girl into the bathroom and Percy relaxes.

Rachel's POV

I hate that blonde she just has to be dating the only boy I have ever loved. I am walking down the hallway to class when I see the devil herself walking with the Percy I look at their hands and see that they are clasped between them. I grow angrier by the second that girl has some nerve. Just after she gives me a sweet smile, that makes me more (enter impolite word of your choice), I spy Calypso and she looks like she's got good news. She whispers to me to follow her and I do. We go into the girl's bathroom and she faces me. "Guess what I just heard?" She asks "What don't keep me waiting." I snap " I just overheard little miss perfect and her "Significant other" talking about how hot are going to keep up lying about dating." I gasp at the news. At first I just want to put the news out all over school but then I get a better idea, Barbie is going to pay. I exit the bathroom and head to class just as he bell rings, I guess I will be late for class oh well totally worth it.

 **Hey hope you enjoyed the update I would really appreciate it if you answered my pole and reviewed. What do you guys think should happen? From now on I will be posting a QOTC or question of the chapter, Where you will read the question and send me your response via review. I got this idea because an author on Wattpad had done it and I really enjoyed it. ~Astrid Chase**

 **QOTC: What book did you most recently finish and what book are you reading now? AA ( Authors Answer) I am currently reading Wandering Star and I just finished Clockwork Princess.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey new update I kinda have writers block so that's why it takes my so long to update. I am soooooo happy I got the 10 reviews I asked for and I have over 1k reviews.**

 **Annabeth's POV**

It was finally the end of the day and I was packing my stuff up at my locker when a pair of warm hands covered my eyes. I tensed up because I didn't know who it was. Oh no I thought.|  
"Hello beautiful." A silky voice said. "My names Luke and you look nothing short perfection."  
"I'm so sorry but I have a boyfriend." I say hoping he believes me.  
"Where is he I don't see him." He says moving his hands from my eyes to my waist and I was kinda uncomfortable. I spot Percy waking up and I silently plead with my eyes that he will get my message. He nods his head in understanding and walks up to Luke.  
"Hey what are you doing with my girl."  
"Well I was just telling her how she should leave you and come hang with me." He says pushing my against the lockers and trying to kiss me.  
"Stop, let go of me!" I say squirming around.  
"Stop moving!" He says through clenched teeth. He pushes my harder against the lockers and I groan. All of a sudden I feel a sharp pain in my side and see Luke pulling one hand away. I suddenly start feeling my energy ebbing away. That must have alerted Percy to the severity of the situation because he launches into action. Luke suddenly let's go of me and I fall to the ground. I look up and see Luke on the ground, unconscious and Percy punching him repeatedly in the face. I am able to must just enough strength to croak out Percy's name. He looks over at me just realizing that I am on the ground. Just before I pas out I see him walk over to me and pick me up. Just before everything goes black I hear "I got you Wise Girl."

Percy's POV~~~~~~~~Percy's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~Percy's POV~~~~~~~~~~Percy's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I am going to kill Luke as soon as I get the chance. When I walked over I saw Annabeth pushed against a locker and Luke's hands on her hips. I am suddenly filled with anger. Annabeth spots me and pleads with her eyes. I nod and start to advance on Luke. All of a sudden I am not aware of what I am doing. The next thing I am aware of is Annabeth saying my name in a quiet weak voice. I rush over to her and pick her up. I see that she is passing out and I say,  
"I got you Wise Girl." I rush her down to the nurses office and open the door. When the nurse sees us she rushes over and asks me what happens. I replay the events from the locker incident and when I am done the nurse picks up the edge of Wise Girls shirt. I don't know what she sees but she let's out a swear under her breath.  
"What, What happened!" I all but yell.  
"Well it seems that Luke has injected ms. Chase with something that made her pass out. If you would please lay her down on the bed I will give her and antidote for the injection." she says in a calming voice. I nod my head and do as I am asked. I sit on a chair at the side of her bed and grab her hand for reassurance.

~~~~~Annabeth's POV~~~~~~~Annabeth's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~Annabeth's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When I finally wake up I am in a room laying on a bed. After surveying the room I have determined that I am in the nurses office. I try to move my hands but I find one being held in a larger warmer one. My movement has alerted the person of my consciousness. I look over and see the one and only Percy. Percy gets up to tell the nurse that I am awake and returns with her.  
"Well Annabeth I have extracted the serum that Luke injected you with and so you are free to go. I suggest that you go home and I will tell your teachers that you two won't be in your afternoon lessons." She informs us.  
"Ms. Chase do you think you can walk?" She asks politely. I nod my head and stand. Percy grabs both of our bags despite my argument and heads to the door. I slowly follow a little dizzily. When I reach the door Percy puts his arm on my waist to support me. We walk out of the building and he takes me to a black 2017 ford GT. I give him a questioning look and say "What about my car?"  
"I will come back to get you car but for now we will be riding in Black Jack." He replies.  
"You named your car Black Jack?" I shoot back.  
"Yes now please get in." He says.  
"Okay okay i'm going no need to be pushy." I say while getting in the passengers seat. Percy gets in the car and drives off. After about 10 minutes we have arrived at my house that I share with the girls. We enter the house and I immediately head to the T.V. room. Percy follows me and sits on the edge of the couch. I grab the remote and lay down on the couch with my head on Percy's lap. I turn on our 72 inch flat screen T.V. Percy asks the remote because he has an idea of a show to watch. I close my eyes while I wait for the show to start. When I open my eyes I see that we are watching a show called Shadowhunters. After about 2 episodes I fell asleep and I woke up during episode 7 right before the main character slaps the other main character. After about 5 minutes I fell asleep again only to wake up to Art's voice.  
"Hey sleepy heads wake up before the girl come home and Thalia kills you Perce." I bolt up at the sound of her voice. We must have fallen asleep while watching the show. At that moment I hear the front door open and voices.  
"What the He**, what is the sea spawn doing here." I hear Thals yell.  
"Everyone calm down." I yell. " I will explain. At school Luke cornered me and injected me with some serum. Percy came and fought Luke, then carried me to the nurse where she gave me an antidote. She then told Percy to take me home. When we got here Percy put on this show about angels and demons and after the 6th episode I fell asleep." When I finish I saw that Thalia has calmed down a lot. Then Art speaks up.  
"Well now that your all here I have something to tell you. But you have to promise that you won't freak out." Once she says that we all nod our heads in agreement and she goes on to tell us exactly what A told me. Once she finishes I see Thals barely able to restrain herself, and all the other girls plus Percy wear dumbstruck looks. Artemis looks at me and asks why I didn't react and I say "A already told me."  
"Are you okay with this?" She inquires.  
"Well I don't have a choice do I?" I question back.  
"I guess not." She answers.  
"Well Seaweed Brain do you want me to help you with your homework then we can work on some new songs?" I ask the question directed at Percy.  
"Sure Wise Girl." He answers. I look at Artemis and see her looking at us with a confused expression.  
"Our nicknames for each other." I reply.  
I go and grab the box of cheez its in the closet and lead Percy to my room. We work on homework for about 3 hours and then start messing around with some instruments. I am just about to discard a paper with lyrics on it when I have a brilliant idea. I throw the little ball of paper at Percy and then quickly get back to work.  
"Wise Girl?" I hear him ask.  
"Mhhhh." I reply  
"Did you need something?"  
"No."  
"Okay." After he says this I pick up another piece of paper and launch it at his head. I do this repeatedly. Finally Percy gets feed up with it and lifts himself off his spot on the floor. He calmly walks over to me and grabs my hand lifting me off the floor. wearily I ask "What are you doing." I don't get a reply but instead he grabs my legs and throw me over his shoulder. I shriek with delight as he throws me on the bed and starts tickling me. One thing you should know is I am extremely ticklish. Percy is on top of me tickling me when we here the door open. I look up at the door as Percy scrambles off of me. I see the whole band, Art, Apollo, and The Half Bloods standing at the door. Nobody says anything so I start and say "Can we help you?" Art nods her head and says "Well my dear brother came by because he couldn't reach Mr. Jackson here."  
"Oh we were just ya know working on some songs." Percy says rubbing the back of his neck nervously.  
"Surrrrrrreeeeeee." says Piper stretching out the last syllable. Percy says good bye to me, grabs his bag and heads out the door. I tell the girls that I am going to sleep seeing how it is 10 o'clock. I go to bed missing Percy.

 **Hello my lovely readers and happy Christmas. I finally finished this chapter and I know the ending is a little cheesy but what ever. I like all the reviews I am getting and all the views you guys are the best. QOTC: What is your favorite duet (Covers included)? Answer: I Hate You I Love You a cover by Madilyn Bailey, Sam Tsui, KRNFX, and KHS. I hope you enjoyed this chapter read and review. ~Astrid**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello lovely readers I am back with yet another update because I am extremely bored. Hope you enjoy.**

Annabeth's POV

The rest of the week was pretty uneventful and right now I am sitting around with Thals waiting for my group from music class to come so we can work on our song. I hear the door bell ring and go to get it. I open the door and find everyone except for RED and Drew. Of course their late I think. I invite everyone in and we head downstairs to the basement. Once I open the door to the recording studio everyone excluding me and Thalia's mouths drop. I nonchalantly say "Close your mouths you'll catch flies." Our recording studio has a sitting area and then there is the recording booth in the middle filled with every type of instrument you could think of, then on the other side is the sound board. We all sit around and talk for about 10 minutes until we here the door bell ring. " I got it." I say. I walk up the stairs and open the door to let in my two least favorite people at our school. We walk down stairs silently and when I open the door a look of disbelief passes over their faces but is gone quickly. "Psh I have seen better." Rachel scoffs. "I don't care." I reply. We quickly file into the recording booth and grab our instrument or for me and Percy we grab our head sets. "Is everyone ready?" I ask. I am answered by a chorus of yeahs. Thalia starts to count us in on her sticks. Everyone starts to play their part and after a few beats Percy comes in and sings his part.

 **Closer By Chainsmokers featuring Halsey- (A) Annabeth, (B) Both, (P) Percy**

(P) Hey I was doing just fine before I met you I drink to much and that's an issue but i'm okay. Hey tell your friends it was nice to meet them but I hope I never see them again. I know it breaks your heart I moved into the city in a broke down car and four years no song and now your looking pretty in a hotel bar and I-I-I can't stop no I-I-I can't stop.

He turns to look at me and while he sings this part he is facing me walking toward me slowly.

(P) So baby pull me closer in the backseat of your rover that i know you can't afford bite the tattoo on your shoulder pull the sheets right off the corner of the matress that you stole from your roommate back in bolder we ain't ever getting older we ain't ever getting older we ain't ever getting older.

By now Percy is right in front of me. After he stops I let the music play out for a few beats before singing my part.

(A) You look as good as the day I met you I forgot just why I left you I was insane. Stay and play that blink-182 song while we beat to death in Tucson okay. I know it breaks your heart I moved into the city in a broke down car and four years no call now I'm looking pretty in a hotel bar and I-I-I can't stop no I-I-I can't stop.

Writing this song to a lot of work and we discovered feelings we never knew we had. At this point in the song I am really starting to get lost in the music. Before I start the next part I switch on my wireless headset and me and Percy start dancing around the recording booth. We stopped dancing around the room and we are now sharing a mic in center "stage" singing in perfect harmony.

(B) So baby pull me closer in the backseat of your rover that I know you can't afford bite the tattoo on your shoulder pull the sheets right off the corner of the matress tht you stole from your roommate back in boulder we ain't ever getting older

(P) We ain't ever getting older

(A) We ain't ever getting older.

We let the music play out a little bit before joining back in this time switching off singing.

(P) So baby pull me closer in the backseat of your rover

(A) That I know you can't afford bite that tattoo on your shoulder

(P) Pull the sheets right off the corner of the mattress that you stole

(A) From your roommate back in boulder we ain't ever getting older.

(P) We ain't ever getting older

(A) No we ain't ever getting older

(P) We ain't ever getting older

(A) No we ain't ever getting older

(B) We ain't ever getting older (x2)

(P) We ain't ever getting older

(A) No we ain't ever getting older

(B) We ain't ever getting older No we ain't ever getting older

The song ends and we are greeted by claps and cheers from most of the group and exasperated sighs from two people I will give you one guess who it is. Yep you guessed it Rachel and Drew were in the corner of the booth talking in low voices. I stop thinking about them when I hear  
"Did you guys write this?" I look at the door and there stands my mother with an astonished look on her face.  
"Mommy your here." I say and run over to give my mom a huge hug. I haven't seen my mom in 3 months because she has been on a business trip.  
"Yeah baby I just landed and I came right here. Now back to my original question." She says with a smile. I remember her question and I answer.  
"Yeah momma we did write that it is for a school project and it is due tomorrow so we were getting in some last minute practicing." I reply.  
"Well I was just stopping by I will be going have a good rest of your day and good luck on your presentation." She says hugging me one last time. As she walks out we all call good bye's after her. I turn around and see that Selina is gaping at me she is just barely able ask if I was really the daughter of the brilliant mastermind Athena.  
"Yeah and I think it is about time you guys know who we really are. We are The Muses. I hear Selina gasp and RED and Drew just scoff and say yeah right prove it.  
"We use stage names so that we don't get to much attention. We also use colored contacts, hair dye, and fake glasses to help disguise ourselves on stage." When I finish I hear Selina mutter that explains it and the other to she devils whisper that they don't believe it. I let it go and tell everyone that we will run through it a couple more times and then they can all go home. Once we finish Rachel and Drew are out of the house faster than you could say bye. After they leave I tell the others that since tomorrow is Friday we should have a movie and game night after school. Selina asks if she can bring some friends to which I answer of course the more the merrier. Percy, Jason, and Leo ask if they can bring the rest of the band I allow him to. After everyone leaves I head upstairs with Thals and Piper to inform the others of our plan. After I inform the others of our plan I head off to bed because I have a big day ahead of me. When I fall asleep I can't get Percy from my head his perfectly messy hair and mesmerizing sea green eyes are stuck in my head. I seriously need to stop this I can't be falling for Seaweed Brain. With that thought I let my mind drift off to a sleep filled with thoughts of my Seaweed Brain.

 **Hey my readers here is another chapter for you guys Merry New Year all. I hope you enjoyed this chapter I was bored and I will be up until midnight at least so I will start working on the next chapter. QOTC: what is your favorite television show no spoilers? Answer: I love Stitchers it is such a good show and I can't wait for the winter season of Shadowhunters to come out that is my second favorite T.V. series. Well I love you all and have a wonderful new year. Bi. Read and Review ~ Your's truly Astrid :)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello lovely people shout out to Rhoma Grace, Cinder Luna, Poseidon114, Gold rose 13, Zia Rashad, and everyone else who left a review here is a virtual cookie for you all (::). All right cupcakes lets go.**

Annabeth's POV

I wake up to my alarm and groan. Why do we have to have school five days a week can't I just stay home. Once I think that I remember what day it is and jump out of bed. I run into the shower and yes I know that is not safe but I am running late. After my shower I put on a white short sleeve shirt with an all lace front so I had to wear a tank top underneath. I put on my black skinny jeans and my dark red leather jacket on top. To complete my outfit I put on gold owl earrings, a long gold necklace, a gold bracelet with my name on it, and a gold ring with a black stone in the middle. For shoes I wear my black ankle tall combat boots and for my hair I leave it down in loose curls but I put a gold headband that looked like it is a laurel wreath on. For my make up I go simple mascara, eyeliner with a wing, and a light shiny pink lip gloss. Once I am pleased with my look I run downstairs, grab my bag, and hop in my car. I have a few minutes to spare and I realize that I didn't eat breakfast so I pull up in front of Starbucks. I plan on getting a frappe here but the line is too long so I ignore my growling stomach and head to school. I pull up and I have 10 minutes to get to class so I run to my ocker grab my books and sprint to advisory. I make it to class seconds before the bell rings. I take my seat between Thalia and Percy. I read my new book Zodiac by Romina Russel during advisory. This book is so nerve racking I mean Mathias and Rho are so cute together but Hysan just has to come and ruin it. At the end of advisory I put my book in my bag and it's off to music. I swallow my nerves as I leave class. I just hope that this performance goes well. Percy catches me outside the classroom and grabs my hand. He whispers in my ear. "Hey you okay?" I can't answer so I just shake my head. He pulls me into a side hug and reassuringly squeezes my hand. I rest my head on his shoulder and only pick my head up when we get to the classroom. I vaguely remember that our hands are intertwined but Aphrodite notices. She gives me a look and I just shake my head. We make our way to our seats not letting go of each others hand. We are the 2nd group to go up and when we are called up I get up walk over to one of the mic stands and look at Percy for reassurance. Percy smiles and whispers "Don't worry i'll be right here." I smile and ask if everyone is ready. After we know everyone is ready Thalia counts us in on her sticks.

Closer by Chain smokers ft. Halsey _(A) Annabeth (P) Percy (B) Both_

 _(P) Hey I was doing jut fine before I met you i drank to much and that's and issue but i'm okay, Hey tell your friends it was nice to meet you but I hope I never see you again I know it break your heart I moved into the city in a broke down car and four years no call and now your looking pretty in a hotel bar and I-I-I can't stop no I-I-I can't stop._

Percy takes his mic out of the stand and sings the next part facing me

 _(P) So baby pull me closer in the backseat of your rover that I know you can't afford, bite the tattoo on your shoulder, pull the sheets right off the corner of the mattress that you tole from your roommate back in boulder we ain't ever getting older we ain't ever getting older we ain't ever getting older._

I let the music play out for a few beats before I start my part facing Perce.

 _(A) You look as good as the day I met you I forgot just why I left you I was insane, Stay and play that blink-182 sing while we beat to death in Tuscon Okay I know it breaks your heart I moved into the city in a broke down car four years no call and now I'm looking pretty in a hotel bar and I-I-I can't stop no I-I-I can't stop._

I move closer to Percy so that we are now sharing a mic. We wait for our cue in the music before coming back singing this time switching off. I am so lost in Percy's eyes I don't notice to eyes on us.

 _(P) So baby pull me closer in the backseat of your rover_

 _(A) That I know you can't afford bite that tattoo on your shoulder_

 _(P) Pull the sheets right off the corner of the mattress that you stole_

 _(A) From your roommate back in boulder we ain't ever getting older._

 _(P) We ain't ever getting older_

 _(A) No we ain't ever getting older_

 _(P) We ain't ever getting older_

 _(A) No we ain't ever getting older_

 _(B) We ain't ever getting older (x2)_

 _(P) We ain't ever getting older_

 _(A) No we ain't ever getting older_

 _(B) We ain't ever getting older No we ain't ever getting older_

The song ends and there are tons of cheers and shouts. I reach up and wrap my arms around Percy's neck embracing him in a hug. After the whirl wind of good jobs and the rest of the performances music is over. The rest of the day goes by quickly and soon it is the end of the day. I head back to the house to start setting up for the party while everyone else goes to the movie store to get some movies. Once I get to the house I put out some snacks and drinks. Ten minutes later the doorbell rings. I go and open the door because Artemis is asleep upstairs. I open the door and just see Percy. I invite him in and go back to setting up the snacks. all of a sudden I burst out laughing because Percy is tickling my sides. "Stop stop!" I shriek as we fall on the couch.  
"Never!" He yells and pulls me onto his lap.  
"Please s-s-s-stop." I beg between laughs giving him the puppy dog eyes.  
"Fine it was the eyes." He says stopping. I try to slide off his lap but he has me in a vice like grip.  
"Seaweed brain let me go." I say  
'Nope sorry Wise Girl you aren't going anywhere." He says I get a genius idea.  
"This position is uncomfortable can I please adjust it?" I ask sweetly.  
"Fine!" He says and loosens his hands a little bit. I fix my position so I am now straddling Percy's lap.  
"Uh Wise Girl what are you doing."  
"Oh you know this is just such a more comfortable position don't you think?" I ask seductively. Percy swallows visibly and I cheer in my head. All of a sudden I hear the door shut and a gasp. I look up and see the rest of the muses and THB staring at us with shocked expressions. We jump apart and I say "I was just messing around with him." Hopefully they buy my excuse. "Okay." They say. I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding. Half an hour later everyone is here and we start our first game. We decide to lay a game where we pair up in girl boy pairs and then everyone else has to ask you twenty questions about your partner and which ever pair has the most correct questions gets to moved on to the extra hard bonus round where we are all asked one super hard question about our partner and if you get it right you win. We all agree to play and pair up. We decided that Selina will pair us up. The pairs are as follows:

Percy and Annabeth

Jason and Piper

Leo and Thalia

Grover and Juniper

Frank and Hazel

Beckendorf and Selina

Travis and Katie

and Nico and Connor

After we are told the teams and that we can't change the the game begins. The first question is: What is your partner's favorite color? Oh easy sea green obviously. By the end of the game Percy and I had gotten all the questions right and so now it is time for the final question. The final question is (drum roll please) What type and color/ patterned underwear is your partner wearing? I think for a minute before answering Iron Man champion boxers. Percy says back lace Victoria secret bikini. I nod along with Percy and we are immediately asked how we knew. I answer Well I can see the waistband say champion and we were arguing about which supper hero was better and he said Iron Man and proved it by saying that he was wearing Iron Man boxers. They nod understandingly and Percy starts to describe how he knew. He said that I always match my bra and undies and he can see the bra strap and it is black and lacy also he said that I had told him I really only like to wear bikini undies from Victoria Secret. with that the game ends and we decide to go to bed.

* * *

Percy's POV

I am just settling in to one of the guest rooms when I hear a blood curdling scream. I run out of my room and run next door to find my Wise Girl standing on her bed screaming and pointing at the smallest spider. I pick up the closest thing to me which just happens to be a tissue and squish the spider with it. I throw the tissue away and go comfort my Wise Girl.  
"Shh Wise Girl it's gone it's not going to hurt you know." I say soothingly while wrapping her in my arms and rubbing calming circles on her back. She sniffs and says.

"Okay thank you I am fine now." She says pulling away. I nod and ask.

"Do you want to me to tuck you in?" she nods and gets in her queen sized bed. I pull the gray comforter over her and kiss her forehead in a goodnight gesture.

"Goodnight Wise Girl don't let the butterflies bite." I say quietly and turn out the light. I go back to my room and change into some sweatpants leaving my shirt off.

TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP

I am laying in my bed watching I AM NUMBER FOUR on my computer when I hear the door creak open. I look up and see Annabeth.

"Got another spider for me to kill Wise Girl?" I ask. She shakes her head and replies.

"I heard your movie and wanted to see what you were watching."

"I am watching I AM NUMBER FOUR do you want to watch it with me?" I ask. She nods and I scoot over to make space for her. She comes and lays down and puts her head on y bare chest. I could get used to this. I think. About an hour later Annabeth is a sleep and the movie is over so being careful not to wake her I carefully close the computer and place it on the nightstand. I lay down the rest of the way and fall asleep with my Wise Girl in my arms.

 **Authors Note: So what did you think of this chapter I decided to add some Percabeth fluff. Longest chapter yet yay. I credit other authors for some of my ideas and stuff. I am currently working on another chapter so it won't be that long of a wait. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Read and Review**

 **~ Astrid Chase.**

 **QOTC: What is your favorite book/ book series**

 **Answer: I have absolutely no idea.**


	11. Chapter 10

Annabeth's POV

I wake up to my phone vibrating. I try to blind reach behind me for my phone only to find my arms pinned at my sides and strong arms encircling my torso. I open my eyes and see a bare chest 'hmm I wonder where is shirt is.' I think. My eyes travel upward over this mystery mans toned eyes and the sight that greets my eyes is surprising. I am laying in bed with my Seaweed Brain. I remember my phone and I wriggle out of his arms. I grab my phone and see a miss call from Bianca. I call B back and she yells at me to go open the door. I look at the clock and see that it is 6:15 in the morning. No one should be up yet. I go downstairs and open the door. There stands Thalia's best friend for a camp called the hunters. It is an all girls camp and they go on survival journeys all the time. I thought about joining but decided against it. I invite Bianca and she inspects my choice of clothing I look down and notice that I am in so-fie shorts and Percy's tee shirt 'Oh that's where' I think to answer my earlier question. I take her into our kitchen and make us some hot chocolate since non of us are really coffee people. We make some small talk and joke around for about 10 minutes until we hear footsteps on the stairs.

"Wise Girl is that you?" Percy's voice floats into the kitchen.

"Yeah Seaweed Brain I am in the kitchen." I answer. Percy walks into the kitchen just in his Basket ball shorts. He walks over and see the hot chocolate in front of me. He gives me a look asking if it is mine and I nod. He talks three swift steps to the counter I am sitting at and takes my hot chocolate stealing a few sips before putting it back down beside me. Bianca looks between us for a second and then just says "Okay" and shrugs. I catch on to what she is thinking and say.

"We aren't dating." she just smiles and replies.

"Sure and I assume that since you are wearing his shirt you slept in the same bed and from the dark circles under your eyes I am assuming there wasn't much sleeping involved."

" I couldn't sleep last night and I heard him watching a movie next door and so I went into his room and we watched the movie together and I fell asleep as for why I am wearing his shirt i have no idea." I counter.

"Well last night you were saying you were cold in your camisole and so you stole my shirt." Percy says. I just nod and continue making small talk with Bianca. After about a half hour we decide to wake everyone else up and play truth or dare. We head upstairs and Percy disappears into his room. I make my way to Thalia's room because I lost the rock, paper, scissors game we had. I whisper to Bianca that if I die I want to be cremated and my ashes put in our library. She just smiles and gestures toward the door. I go over to Thalia's bed and shake her awake. When she doesn't budge I walk over to her connecting bathroom and grab a spray bottle full of water. I put the nozzle on stream and stand feet away. I have to spray her five times before she moves. She picks up a few pillows and chucks them at me. After about ten minutes of dodging pillows Thalia has run out of pillows (I know she has loads of pillows.).

"Annie I swear you have a death wish." She says says.

"Not a death wish just a wish to play a game. Oh and B is here." I say. Within seconds Thalia jumps out of bed and is out in the hall way. I follow her out and see everyone else out there and Percy is holding one of his sweet shirts. Percy walks up and asks sweetly.

"Wise Girl if I give you the sweet shirt will you give me my shirt back I am cold?" I nod and reluctantly take the shirt of leaving me in my cami. He hands the sweat shirt over and I pull over my head quickly. Once I am wrapped in the warmth of the sweatshirt that is three sizes too big I turn to the group.

"Today we are going to play truth or dare and no you can't not play." I say. Everyone nods and walks downstairs. We all sit in a big circle and Leo's hand shoots up and he yells.

"Me first me first."

"Alright Leo choose your victim." I say. He makes a big production of thinking who he is going to pick. I notice in his mind that he is just wasting time so I hold up my hand and count down from three. On one we all yell GET ON WITH IT. Leo holds his hands up in defense and says.

"Beckendorf truth or dare?"

"I pick dare."

"Okay I dare you to brush your teeth with mint tooth paste, then eat three mints, use mint mouth wash, and chew mint gum. After you do that then drink a tall glass of ice water." Leo says smiling.

"Alright easy enough." Beck says and does the dare. Once it gets to the point where he has to drink the water he takes the first sip.

"Oh this is so cold." He screams.

"I thought you said it would be easy? Now finish your water." I say. He finishes the last of the water with a pained expression. He then looks around and his eyes stop on me. Uh oh he is going to get me back for the comment I made. I think.

"Annie dear truth or dare?" He asks with a gleam in his eyes. I know the logical thing is to pick truth but then he might make me reveal something embarrassing. I have a small mental argument before deciding.

"I pick...dare." I say hesitating slightly.

"Well then I dare you to sit on mister Jackson's lap for the rest of the game and if either of you have to go somewhere with the exception of the bathroom you have to go on his back." He says smirking. I reluctantly get up and walk over to Percy. I sit lightly on the edge of his knee He pulls me into the center of his lap. After a few rounds it is Thalia's turn.

"Leo confession or command?" She asks him.

"Well dear I am feeling brave so command me." He says.

"I dare you to take one of Annabeth's rings and go outside. then you have to wait on the side walk until someone passes you and then you have to stop them and make a big proposal. If the accept you have to accuse them of cheating and if they decline then you have to make a big break up scene." She says all in one breath.

"Okay Anniebethie can I borrow a ring?" He asks me sweetly.

"Sure Leo just don't call me that." I say slipping off my silver ring in the shape of a circle of laurels. He goes outside and we all follow. Of course I am on Percy's back. I am mesmerized my the feeling of his muscles moving and the pattern of his breath that I don't notice someone has come up until I hear a whole collection of 'oh damn' from the group. I look up and see...

 **Hee hee I am so evil. I need more truths and dares to keep writing so send them in. I am truly sorry about the cliffhanger and the short chapter. Read and review.**

 **Question Of The Chapter (QOTC): What is your favorite color?**

 **Answer: Gray/Silver**


	12. Chapter 11

**I am so so so sorry for not updating quickly i had a huge research project due in school could you guess please send me some ideas i am running out. On with the chapter.**

Annabeth's POV

I look up and see Zoe Nightshade one of the girls from Thalia's camp. I immediately pity Leo. Zoe will kill him no doubt. Leo goes on with his dare and Zoe just says "No." and let's Leo go on with his dare. After he is done she jut nods and says "Okay." and walks past him going over to Thalia. I am dumbfounded I was so sure that she was going to rip his head off. I turn my head and watch Thalia and Zoe talk.

"Truth or Dare?" Zoe asks.

"Yeah." Thalia answers.

"Can I play?" She asks.

"Yeah sure let's go inside." Thals answers and we all walk inside. I hope I am not hurting Percy.

"Don't worry Wise Girl your not hurting me at all." He says and I can practically feel him smirking.

"Did I say that out loud." I ask.

"Yeah." He replies. He then effortlessly shifts me over so I am on his hip and he sits down placing me on his lap. Zoe looks between us and then looks at me questioningly.

"It was a dare." I state. She nods her head. A few hours later we are all tired of playing so I suggest that we sing some songs for fun. Everyone agrees.

"The way this will work is someone will suggest a gruop and a song and then you have 5 minutes to prepare before you are expeted to preform." I say. Everyone nods and Leo shouts out.

"I NOMINATE THALIA, ANNABETH, AND PERCY TO SING ROCKABYE BY CLEAN BANDIT, SEAN PAUL, AND ANNE-MARIE."

"OKAY." I yell back. I walk over and we pick our parts.

 **Rockabye- Sean Paul, Clean Bandit, Anne-Marie**

 **(P) Percy (A) Annabeth (T) Thalia**

(P) Call it love and devotion

Call it a mom's adoration

Foundation

A special bond of creation, ha

For all the single moms out there

Going through frustration

Clean Bandit, Sean-da-Paul, Anne-Marie

Sing, make them hear

(A) She works the nights, by the water

She's gone astray, so far away

From my father's daughter

She just wants a life for her baby

All on her own, no one will come

She's got to save him

(P) Daily struggle

(T) She tells him, "Ooh, love, no one's ever gonna hurt you, love

I'm gonna give you all of my love

Nobody matters like you"

(P)Stay out there, stay out there

She tells him, "Your life ain't gon' be nothing like my life

You're gonna grow and have a good life

I'm gonna do what I've got to do"

(P) Stay out there, stay out there

(T and A) So, Rockabye baby, Rockabye

I'm gonna rock you

Rockabye baby, don't you cry

Somebody's got you

Rockabye baby, Rockabye

I'm gonna rock you

Rockabye baby, don't you cry

Rockabye, no

Rockabye-rocka-rocka-rocka-bye

(P) Rockabye, yeah oh oh

Rockabye-rocka-rocka-rocka-bye

Single mama you doing out there

Facing the hard life, without no fear (Yeah)

Just so you know that you really care

Cause any obstacle come you're well prepared (Oh no)

And no mama, you never shed tear

Cause you have to shed things year after year

And you give the youth love beyond compare (Yeah)

You find his school fee and the bus fare (Yeah)

Mmm Marie, the pops' disappear

In the round back can't find him nowhere

Steadily you work flow, everything you know

Say you nah stop no time - no time for your jear

(A) Now she got a six-year-old

Trying to keep him warm

Trying to keep out the cold

When he looks in her eyes

He don't know he is safe

When she says "Ooh, love, no one's ever gonna hurt you, love

I'm gonna give you all of my love

Nobody matters like you"

(T and A) So, Rockabye baby, Rockabye

I'm gonna rock you

Rockabye baby, don't you cry

Somebody's got you

Rockabye baby, Rockabye

I'm gonna rock you

Rockabye baby, don't you cry

(P) Oh-badda-bang-bang-bang, alright then

Rockabye, no

Rockabye-rocka-rocka-rocka-bye

(Rockabye, yeah oh oh)

Rockabye-rocka-rocka-rocka-bye

Rockabye, don't bother cry

Lift up your head, lift it up to the sky

Rockabye, don't bother cry

Angels surround you, just dry your eye

(T) Now she got a six-year-old

Trying to keep him warm

Trying to keep out the cold

When he looks in her eyes

He don't know he is safe when she says

She tells him, "Ooh, love, no one's ever gonna hurt you, love

I'm gonna give you all of my love

Nobody matters like you"

(Stay out there, stay out there)

She tells him, "Your life ain't gonna be nothing like my life (stay)

You're gonna grow and have a good life

I'm gonna do what I've got to do"

(Stay out there, stay out there)

(T and A) So, Rockabye baby, Rockabye

(Rockabye-rocka-rocka-rocka-bye)

I'm gonna rock you

Rockabye baby, don't you cry

(Rockabye-rocka-rocka-rocka-bye)

Somebody's got you

Rockabye baby, Rockabye

(Rockabye-rocka-rocka-rocka-bye)

I'm gonna rock you

Rockabye baby, don't you cry

(Oh-badda-bang-bang-bang, alright then)

Rockabye

Rockabye, don't bother cry

(P) Lift up your head, lift it up to the sky (Rockabye)

Rockabye, don't bother cry (Yeah)

Angels surround you, just dry your eye (Yeah)

Rockabye, don't bother cry (No)

Lift up your head, lift it up to the sky (Oh)

Rockabye, don't bother cry

Angels surround you, just dry your eye

Once we finished everyone erupted into cheers and we took bows. I look at the clock and see that it is 10 o'clock.

"Guys I think we should go to sleep." I say and we all head up stairs. fifteen minutes later we are all tucked nicely in our beds. I would like say I slept great and had awesome dreams but that is not true.

Percy's POV

I am lightly sleeping in one of the many guest rooms in the Muse's house when I hear a bloodcurdling scream. I know who's scream that is. Before I know what I am doing I am already out in the hallway rushing towards Annabeth's room. I throw open her door and find her thrashing around in her bed scream. I run to her side and grab her shoulder lightly.

"Shhhhh Wise Girl your okay I am right here you're okay." I say calmly. She wakes with a start and then starts to cry on my shoulder.

"Shhhhh It's okay you're okay." I keep repeating while rubbing soothing circles on her back. When she calms down I lay her back down and put her disheveled blankets back on her. I sit on the edge of her bed stroking her hair until she falls asleep. I sit on her bed for a moment just admiring how peaceful she looks while she is sleep all her worry is gone. I get up and leave walking towards everyone's shocked faces. Once out in the hallway I quietly close the door behind me and stare at everyone.

"What?" I ask

"No one can ever get Annabeth to calm down when she has a nightmare and you just waltzed in there and made it look like it was nothing." Piper says.

"Oh so this happens often?" I question.

"Yeah once a week sometimes twice and we can never help her so she just screams for ten minutes and then wakes up and reads until morning. We don't know how to help her she never would wake up no matter what we tried." Hazel adds honestly. I just nod and head off to my room hoping that I can sleep the rest of the night and that my Wise Girl will sleep peacefully the rest of the night.

 **Hey guys that's it for tonight I am soooooo sorry for not updating sooner and I owe you all a longer chapter than this but I am running out of ideas and it is late here and I am tired. I love all the sweet comments I am getting keep up the good work you guys are melting my heart. Here is a cookie and milk for all of you (::) \\_/**

 **~ Astrid Chase**

 **QOTC (Question Of The Chapter)- I have two questions what is your favorite song and what is your favorite animal?**

 **My answers are Make me by Noah Cyrus or When Darkness Comes by Colbie Caillat. My favorite animal is an owl (I know cheese but hey.)**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hello my lovely readers I am back I had a snow day so I figured I would write more. I would love it if you guys reviewed on my story this is the first story/fanfiction I have ever written on my own so yeah.**

 **Disclaimer- sadly I don't own these lovely characters I just kinda stole them for this story so if Uncle Rick puts out a missing characters report then well that would be my fault. Now on with the story.**

Thalia's POV

After the events of last night we were all shaken up. Percy is perfect for Annabeth he can calm her down and everything. I came down this morning and decided to make pancakes. After mixing the batter I put them on the griddle and I heard the door creak open. I turn around and see Annabeth.

"Hey how are you doing?" I ask.

"I am okay just a little shaken up. I am so sorry that I woke you guys up." She says. Even though she couldn't control her nightmare she is still apologizing.

"It's okay Annie you couldn't control it. I am just happy that you were able to fall back to sleep." I say.

"Yeah." She finishes and then adds with a smirk."Thals I think you should flip the pancakes." Oh shut I forgot about them. I turn back around and the pancakes are burned to a crisp. I rush to shut the griddle off and my elbow hits the bowl of batter knocking it onto the floor. Dang it. We rush to clean everything up. Well there goes breakfast. The door opens and Percy walks in.

"Wow Thalia what did you do?" He asks.

"Well I kinda spilled the pancake batter and burned the ones I already put on the griddle." I say.

"Okay hold on I will get replacements." He says as he exits the room dialing a number on his phone.

"What was that about?" Annabeth asks.

"Who knows." I say while shrugging. We continue cleaning.

~~~~~~~~~~30 minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~30 minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~30 minutes later~~~~~~~

Half an hour later the door bell rings and I go open it. At the door I see my favorite adult.

"Auntie Sally." I scream and engulf her in a hug.

"Thalia, it has been a while how have you been?" She says pulling back smiling.

"It's been good. How are you doing?" I reply.

"Oh I have been great we miss you guys." She says referring to her and her husband Paul.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well I received a call saying that there was a breakfast catastrophe and you guys needed replacement pancakes." She says handing we the plate covered in aluminum foil that I just noticed.

"Thank you. Would you like to come in?"

"Oh no I better be going I have some errands to run."

"Oh okay thank you again for the pancakes." I say as I shut the door.

"GUYS BREAKFAST." I shout through the house. Just as I put the pate down and uncover Sally's famous blue pancakes there is a stampede of feet on the stairs. Once everyone is seated we start to help our selves to pancakes and the bacon Annabeth must have made.

"Uh Thalia is there something wrong with the pancakes?" Annabeth asks. I smile and reply.

"No dear Sally just makes them blue as a little inside joke with Kelp Head here." I say while jabbing my thumb in his direction.

"Oh" she says and nods. We continue eating and then I get a call. I get up from the table and go answer the call.

 **bold-Thalia** Regular-Artemis

 **Hello.**

Hey Thalia it's me Artemis.

 **Oh hey Art what can I do for you?**

Well I just received a call from the mall and they want to know if the Muses will preform a few songs today.

 **I think that will be okay I just have to ask the girls.**

Okay see you then.

I hang up the phone and return to the group.

"Who was that?" Piper asks.

"That was Artemis she said that the mall manager was wondering if we could preform a few songs there today." I say.

"That sounds like a fantastic idea. What do you guys think?" Annabeth says addressing the whole group at the end. There is a chorus of 'yeahs' and 'cools' from the group. I text Art telling her that we are in and she replies instantly telling us that limo will be here in two hours to pick us and the boys up. I relay this information to everyone and we lean up quickly and efficiently. The boys leave to get ready and promise to be back in an hour. The girls and I run up to our rooms to get ready after deciding to go all cool colors. One hour later we all meet in the entrance hall to meet the boys. We got into the limo that just arrived and talked about which songs we should sing. The girls and I agreed on singing boys decided on singing Gibberish. We only got that far before we pulled up in front of the mall. We got out and went right to the manager.

"Hello I am Alex and this is Haley, Rachel, Lydia, and Jane." I say pointing out each person as I say they're stage name. I step aside to let Percy introduce the boys.

"Hey I am Percy this is Nico, Leo, Frank, Jason, and Grover." He says mimicking my actions.

"Well hello everyone and welcome to the forum. Artemis told me that only one band was coming to perform, but I see that the Half-Bloods have come to." The manager says smiling. He stretches his arm out and I shake his hand. He then extends his arm out to everyone else and they repeat my action. The manager leads us to a stage in the middle of the cafeteria. I the limo we decided that we would go first and the boys would go second. We got on stage and took our position. The music starts and I begin to sing.

 **Thumbs by Sabrina Carpenter**

Somewhere in the world there is a father and a mother

And the father is a son who has a mother

The mother has a daughter who gets married to the brother of a mother

And they all just tryna multiply with one another

'Cause that's just the way of the world

It never ends till the end then you start again

That's just the way of the world

That's just the way of the world

Somewhere in the world they think they're working for themselves

They get up everyday to go to work for someone else

And somebody works for them and so they think they got it made

But they're all just working to get paid the very same

And so they keep on twiddling them thumbs

Skiddly-dee-da-dum

They gonna keep on twiddling them thumbs

Skiddly-dee-da-dum-dum

And so they keep on twiddling them thumbs

Skiddly-dee-da-dum

They gonna keep on twiddling them thumbs

Skiddly-dee-da-dum-dum

Somewhere in the world you got a robber and a bank

And the bank robbed the people so the people robbed the bank

And the police came to get him but they let him get away

'Cause they're all just working to get paid the very same

'Cause that's just the way of the world

It never ends till the end then you start again

That's just the way of the world

That's just the way of the world

And so they keep on twiddling them thumbs

Skiddly-dee-da-dum

They gonna keep on twiddling them thumbs

Skiddly-dee-da-dum-dum

And so they keep on twiddling them thumbs

Skiddly-dee-da-dum

They gonna keep on twiddling them thumbs

Skiddly-dee-da-dum-dum

Don't believe everything that you hear

Let it go through your left and right ear

Don't just march to the beat of that drum

Don't be one of them people just twiddling them thumbs

'Cause that's just the way of the world

It never ends till the end and then you start again

That's just the way of the world

That's just the way of the world

And so they keep on twiddling them thumbs

Skiddly-dee-da-dum

They gonna keep on twiddling them thumbs

Skiddly-dee-da-dum-dum

And so they keep on twiddling them thumbs

Skiddly-dee-da-dum

They gonna keep on twiddling them thumbs

Skiddly-dee-da-dum-dum

And so they keep on twiddling them thumbs

Skiddly-dee-da-dum

They gonna keep on twiddling them thumbs

Skiddly-dee-da-dum-dum

'Cause that's just the way of the world

After the song ends there is an onslaught of applause from the crowd that gathered in the cafe. We saunter off stage and wish the boys luck as they take their place on the stage. They start their song. Percy and Nico are singing this one.

 **Gibberish By Max Schneider**

(P) I gave you all my lovin'

Offers I had a dozen

But I ain't give em nothing

Never do you like that

But then I caught you creepin'

Secrets that you were keepin'

Like every other weekend

Why you do me like that?

So now you say you take it all back

Yeah that don't mean jack

'Cause I know the facts

I swear you must be smoking that crack

I'm dippin' so fast

Yeah I don't need that

Now you're running your mouth

But there's nothing that can slow me down

You're messing around

Got me thinking that it's time you go

(N) Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh

'Cause I'm not listening, no

Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh

I see you move your lips but it sounds like gibberish

Ou shilibo shilbo naow middi middi [2x]

(Gibberish)

Ou shilibo shilibo naow middi middi [2x]

(P) I don't need to recover

Rising way up above you

Go run and tell your mother

Why'd he do me like that

Good luck with all the others

Don't care about the number

You all deserve each other

Why you do me like that

So now you say you take it all back

Yeah that don't mean jack

'Cause I know the facts

I swear you must be smoking that crack

I'm dipping so fast

Yeah I don't need that

Now you're running your mouth

But there's nothing that can slow me down

You're messing around

Got me thinking that it's time you go

(N) Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh

'Cause I'm not listening, no

Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh

I see you move your lips but it sounds like gibberish

Ou shilibo shilibo naow middi middi [2x]

(Gibberish)

Ou shilibo shilibo naow middi middi

Ou shilibo (hoodie) shilibo naow middi middi

These girls like to talk

Wait a minute I'm talking back (shh)

Say that she wanted to love me forever

But I was just trying to smash

First date and I'm taking it back

Bought herself a ring, I didn't take her to Jared's

Russell Wilson and she'll be making a pass

We just met, but I think she arranging a marriage

(P) Like, stop, just hold up

Not the type to get hopes up

I go hard like I'm suppose to

But you back down like a post up

Oh wait, is that my poster

Album signed by yours truly

I swear you said that you don't know me

But girl it looks like you kinda knew me

Oh shit, obsessed, but I'm already undressed

Already got like 99 problems, and now you're trying to confess

I did my best to move away

But she follow me with that bouquet

So I shaved my head, bought a toupee

But she too smart like Lupe

So now

Now you're running your mouth

But there's nothing that can slow me down

You're messing around

Got me thinking that it's time you go

(B) Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh

'Cause I'm not listening, no

Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh

I see you move your lips but it sounds like gibberish

Ou shilibo shilibo naow middi middi [2x]

(Gibberish)

Ou shilibo shilibo naow middi middi [2x]

(Gibberish)

Ou shilibo shilibo naow middi middi [2x]

(Gibberish)

Ou shilibo shilibo naow middi middi [2x]

(But it sounds like gibberish)

When the song ends the boys walk off stage and we head back to our house so the boys can get their cars and head back to their house.

 **Alright there it is another chapter. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Can you guys please leave a review. I love you all I will try to update soon but I am sick so no promises.**

 **QOTC: Books first or movie first?**

 **Answer: Definitely book first.**


	14. Chapter 13: Monday

_Quote: Chin up Princess or the crown will slip.~Anonymous_

 **Hey hey I am back shout out to all my reviewers you guys make my day. I just started a new fanfiction called Divergent: No War and it is obviously a Divergent story. I would love it if you guys checked it out. Any who on with the story.**

Annabeth's POV

I wake up to my dreaded alarm clock and jump in the showers. _Why do we have to go to school so early_ I 't get me wrong i love school just I like sleep to. After my shower I brush my teeth and throw on a green tank top with buttons going down the front, a white cardigan, light blue jeans that I roll up a few times at the bottom, and my brown sandals. For my hair I leave it down and just tame my wild curls and pin a few pieces back. For my make up I just put on some mascara, some eye liner, and light pink lip gloss. I evaluate my outfit in the mirror and deem myself ready. I run down stairs and grab a bagel. I run out the door eating my bagel after yelling bye to Artemis and the girls who still remain and grabbing my school bag. I stop by Starbucks and order my normal double chocolate chip frappucchino with whipped cream on top. I pull up in front of the school and run in the building. I make it to homeroom just before the bell rings and the teacher glares at me. I smile sweetly at her, but that only makes her glare more. I look around because I have nothing to do and I notice that Percy is having some issues with RED hitting on him. I get this burning feeling in my gut and a sudden hatred toward that girl. I don't know what to do, but then I receive a pleading look from Percy and get a brilliant idea. I give him a look that says _hold on_ I walk over to them and pull RED off of Percy.

"What are you doing with my boyfriend." I screech in her face.

"Your boyfriend? Last I checked he was single." She says with the same amount of ferocity.

"Well check again." I yell getting angrier by the second. Right when I am about to explode I feel a pair of warm hands on my shoulder and I smell the sea.

"Wise Girl if you mess up her face it will just be an improvement so calm down and come sit over here with me." Percy whispers in my ear. All my anger is drained out of me with his words.

"Okay, thanks Seaweed Brain." I say just barely above a whisper. I allow him to drag me to the other side of the room.

"Hey Anniebella that's right run away like the coward you are." RED shouts after me. I growl lowly and try turn around and punch her face inward, only to find Percy's arms wrapped firmly around me and he is whispering sweet nothings in my ear. I relax in his arms and he let's me go. We continue our walk to my seat and the empty seat next to me.

"I would have let you attack her it's just that I just don't want to clean blood off the floor." He says jokingly. I let out a small laugh and we make small talk till the end of homeroom.

POV switch~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~POV switch~~~~~~~~~~~~~~POV switch~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~POV switch~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rachel's POV

 _I want Blondie's head on a stake._ That's all I can think as I watch them walk away. How dare she come in and take the boy I love. I will make that girls life miserable and I know just how to do it. I take out my phone and dial their number.

 **RED's** _Anonymous caller's_

 _Hello?_

 **Hey it is me Rachel I need your help.**

 _With what?_

 **A certain Blonde has gotten on my nerves and she needs to suffer.**

 _I think I can help you_

 **Okay we will talk later bye.**

 _Okay Bye_

I hang up the phone and smile deviously she will pay and I am sure of it.

POV Switch~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~POV switch~~~~~~~~~~~~~~POV switch~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~POV switch~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Annabeth's POV

My next class is Music. We arrive there and take our seats. Aphrodite enters and calls me, Thalia, Piper, Percy, Leo, and Jason to the front of the room. She makes a call real quickly and 5 minutes later the rest of out band comes in. A gives the rest of the class an activity to do and takes us out into the hallway.

"Art jut called the school wants the Muses and THB to preform at the winter ball." She says.

"Okay what do we have to do." Piper asks.

"You guys just have to compose some songs and preform them, but unless you want your classmates to know who you are then I would come in your disguises."

"Okay thank you very much Aphrodite." Juniper says kindly.

"No problem you guys can go back to your classes." She says and they all leave. She holds me and Percy back though.

"Guys they want a duet from you two." She says.

"Oh okay we will work on the songs." I say quietly.

"I will allow you guys to work on your songs in my class seeing how I assume you guys already know what a scale is and how to sing." She says with a smile. We both crack smiles and laugh a little. Gods I love his laugh it is so beautiful. What am I saying you don't like him. I shake my head a little and walk back into the music room. For the rest of the hour we work o the songs. My next classes go by quickly and soon it is lunch time. I sit at our normal table after getting a Greek salad with grilled chicken in top, a Fanta Orange, and Cheez-its. I join the conversation talking about the winter ball and seeing how everyone at our table including Selina, Beck, Conner and Travis,and Katie know we who we really are we don't have to come up with an excuse for not being there. The girls and I decide to go dress shopping this weekend because the ball is in three weeks. The next topic we start on is dates. I tune out until Selina starts to tap my arm.

"What Sil?" I say.

"Who do you want to go to the ball with?" She asks.

"What do you mean?"

"Well everyone attending has to have a date and your options are Percy, Leo, Conner, And Nico." She says. "Never mind you are going with Percy and Thalia can go with Leo."

"WHAT!" Thalia and I yell at the same time.

"The decision is made you have no choice."

"Fine how bad can it be." I grumble.

 **Okay I did it here is a new chapter. The next chapter will most likely be dress shopping. Well that is all for now. Read and Review. Bi**

 **~Astrid Chase**

 **QOTC: What is your favorite school subject excluding lunch?**

 **Answer: Either Latin or Theater Arts.**


	15. Chapter 14:Dress shopping catastrophies

_Quote: Just because my path is different doesn't mean I am lost.~Anonymous_

 **Hey guys happy February break to those of you who have it. I don't have much to say just have a good day and please read and review.**

Annabeth's POV

Today is Saturday and Selina is dragging us to the dress stores today. We arrive at the first store and decide that we will each pick out a dress for each other and the other person will choose her favorite dress or continue shopping. Selina decides that we will look for Piper's dress first. We disperse through out the story and I starts scouring the rack. We regroup in fifteen minutes and Piper tries on all the dresses. They are all beautiful and I don't know how she will pick one. She ends up picking the dress Hazel picked out which is a knee length, burgundy dress with faux diamonds on the bodice forming a design. We put her dress on hold and start the search for Selina's dress. As I was searching for her dress I walked by the perfect one. It was a floor length dress, with the bottom pink and the top was semi see through with faux diamonds covering a white bandeau type thing sewn into the bodice. I grab the dress and bring it back to her. She takes one look at the dress before grabbing the dress and running into the dressing room. When she comes out we all gasp it is beautiful. She decides to get it and we put it with Piper's. Despite her protests we go and look for Thalia's dress next. After fifteen minutes we meet back at the dressing rooms and Thalia grudgingly tries all the dresses on. When she gets to Katie's her face lights up. Katie's choice is a floor length dress that has one strap over her shoulder with faux diamonds on it, and the dress goes from black to blue as it gets to the floor. The back of the dress is a bunch of strips of fabric. She tries the dress on and decides to buy it. There are only four of us left that have to find our dress and we decide to do Hazel's. I search the racks and come back with my choice. Hazel tries all the dresses on and decides to go with Juniper's dress. The dress she picked out was a floor length, short sleeved, deep purple dress with the whole bodice and assortment of gold and purple beads. We are almost done and only have three dresses left. It is only ten thirty and Thalia is already complaining about hunger. I pull a granola bar out of my purse and hand it to her. She smiles and takes the bar. We continue on our search this time for Juni's dress. When we regroup and she chooses a dress she chooses Thalia's dress. The dress she chose is a floor length light pink dress, with short sleeves. At the top of the dress it is semi-see through and then there are little bunches of fabric that look like flowers that are scattered on the bodice and stop at the waist. Selina decided that for some reason I would go last and so we picked Katie's dress out next. Katie choose Piper's dress. The dress Piper picked out was quite simple and fit Katie perfectly. The dress was strapless and was dark green and floor length. All that we had left was my dress. fifteen minutes later Everyone came back with great dresses and I took all the dresses into the dressing room. I tried on all the dresses except one and non of them were the one. When I picked up the last one which was Selina's. The dress she picked out was a knee length, Light blue dress that went from blue to white and it had one strap over one of my shoulders. The dress had a belt of faux diamonds around my waist. I was in love with the dress. We paid of all the dresses and shoes and went out for lunch. We went to a pizza shop. We all order personal pizza and I order a cheese pizza with lots of olives on top and an orange soda. When our food comes we eat and talk and it is all great until I receive a call.

 **Caller** _Annabeth_

 _Hello?_

 **Hello is this Annabeth**

 _Yes may I ask who is calling_

 **Yes, this is Julie from the Saving Grace hospital. Do you know Perseus Jackson.**

I try to keep the worry out of my voice as I answer. _Ye-yes why what happened_

 **I am sorry but there has been an attack and he is in critical condition. He has been in an out of consciousness. he has been asking for you**

 _Okay thank you I am on my way._

I choke back a sob.

"Annabeth what happened." Thalia asks with concern.

"Per-Percy was in an attack *sniff* an-and h-he is i-in th-the hos-hospital." I say while trying not to sob. The girls nod and we ask for the check. After they take the money and give us back our cards we rush out to the car. I jump in the car Thalia's car because we took two cars.

"Annabeth what hospital is he in?" Thalia asks while Katie dials Juniper's number.

"Sa-Saving Gr-Grace Hos-Hos-Hospital." I say sobs racking my body. Katie relays the information to Juniper who tells Selina who is driving the other car. All the way to the hospital I am sobbing. Seaweed Brain you better be okay. We pull up in front o the hospital and before Thalia can stop the car completely I am put the door and running into the building. I run up tot he front desk and get his room number. He is in room 308B. I run tot eh elevator and press floor 3. I practically run down he hallway searching for 308B and I pass it once. I circle back and run into the room. When I open the door I am greeted by a horrible sight.

Oh Seaweed Brain.

 **There you are folks a new and depressing chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter because my heart broke for Annabeth when I was writing it. That's all. Bi See y'all later.**

 **~Astrid Chase**

 **QOTC: What is you OTP? Please include the series.**

 **Answer: Probably Percabeth (Percy Jackson Series obviously)**


	16. Chapter 15: Oh The Feels

_Quote: Stars can't shine without darkness._

 **Hey guys I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry about the cliff hanger I really am and so to make up for it I will update another chapter. Here it is.**

 _Recap: Percy got injured and Annabeth is visiting him in the hospital and she is having a mental break down because he is injured._

Annabeth's POV

The first thing I see when I walk in the room is Percy lying in the bed unconscious and covered in bruises and bandages. He has a sling on his right arm a brace around his left ankle and a bandage wrapped around his head. Every inch of his body is covered is bruises. I let out a strangled sob and run to the side of his bed. I grab his uninjured hand and sit in the chair next to his bed. I plead to him and sob asking him to wake up. I don't care if he can't here me he must wake up. I look up and see the gang at the door. Selina whispers something to everybody and they all turn and leave. I start saying random confessions to him.

"Seaweed Brain you have to wake up I never told you this but I think I am falling for you and if you don't wake up I will never know if you feel the same so please wake up."

PERCY'S POV

It was all dark I couldn't see anything, I couldn't hear anything,I could couldn't smell anything, I couldn't taste anything and I couldn't feel anything. All I know is that I am in pain. I would think that I was dead except that I was in pain and there isn't much I know about death except for that it shouldn't be this painful. I was thinking of giving up because I was in oblivion and I can't move but then I heard a voice. I felt like I really died the voice belonged to my Wise Girl and she was in pain. She was sobbing horrible strangled sobs and I couldn't help but feel like I was the reason. This fact broke my heart. Then I heard her say it I heard her admit her true feelings for me. I have to get back to her and tell her I feel the same I can't leave her I won't. I fight as hard as I can and force my eyes open. When they open my head swims and I see a bright light. When everything comes into focus I see that the source of the light i a light fixture in the ceiling. I hear the strangled sobs again and try my voice. All that comes out is a low grunt and I doubt she heard it. The feeling in my hands is coming back and I feel her soft, delicate, warm hand in my own. I squeeze my hand and it was a weak one but it alerted her. She picked her head up from it's previous position on the bed.

"Seaweed Brain." She screams and attacks me in a bear hug. I chuckle a little which hurts my chest but that doesn't matter right now because my Wise Girl is no longer in pain.

"Hey *cough* Wise Girl *cough* did you *cough* really mean all those things *cough* that you said about loving me?" I ask causing me to loose my breath. he looks away and her hair covers her face in a curtain. I reach my arm out causing pain to shoot up it and I brush her hair back.

"Hey Wise Girl I lo-*cough* love you too." I say. She looks over with tears of joy streaming down her face. She presses a soft kiss to the side of my mouth and leaves to go get the nurse. When she comes back The nurse says that she is going to give me more pain meds and they are going to pass out. I nod.

"Seaweed Brain we should keep this relationship thing between ourselves for now and let them figure it out on their own." She says stoking my face genitally. I lean into her touch and I am already half way gone so I just smile and nod. I allow sleep to take me for now knowing that my Wise Girl will be there when I wake.

ANNABETH'S POV

After Percy falls asleep I go out to the cafe where I know the gang will be. When I get to the cafe I see the gang crowding around a small table the girls on the guys laps as they hold them to comfort them. Even Thalia who is being embraced by Leo is shedding tears. I walk over to them and when they notice me they all raise their heads. He woke up for a few minutes and then they gave him some morphine that made him fall asleep. They all grin and hug each other. Now that all the excitement is over I realize how late it is. I look at the clock and see that it is 9:00 pm. I yawn and all the others say that they are going home. I tell them that I am going to stay the night and talk to Sally and Paul, who were in the Dominican, when they get here tomorrow. They all nod and say their good byes. I stroll back to his room and sit in my chair. I play with his hand for a few minutes before I drift off.

SALLY'S POV

I walk into Percy's room at around 11:00 pm and see Annabeth asleep on the chair next to Percy. I notice that she is holding his good hand and smiling in her sleep. The nurse sees us at the door and hands me a blanket. I thank her and she informs me that Annabeth has been here since she arrived 9 hours ago and that she gave Percy some pain meds and he should sleep through the night. Paul and I thank her and enter the room. I lay the blanket around Annabeth and kiss both her and Percy on the forehead. Annabeth is a good girl and if she and Percy want to date then I wouldn't only allow it I would encourage it. I walk to the foot of Percy's bed and allow Paul to kiss them on their foreheads. When he is done we leave the room and go back to our house. There is no point in staying here all night when he has plenty of company. I go to sleep tonight with a smile on my face knowing that my Perce has found the girl of his dreams.

 **I am sorry that the chapter was short it was kinda sorta a filler and a way for Percabeth to tell there feelings. Plus I needed to let you guys know that Percy is okay ASAP. I have major writer block and updates would probably be faster if you guys gave me some ideas so please please please give me some ideas. If you do you get a shout out in the next chapter after I get you idea. Thanks I love you all. Read and Review**

 **~Astrid Chase.**

 **QOTC(Question Of The Chapter): What month is your birthday in?**

 **Answer: March.**


	17. Chapter 16: Multiple POV pt1

_Quote: Believe you can and your half way there.~Anonymous._

 **Shout out to Wisp Cirrus for her idea for this chapter. Disclaimer: I own nothing. Fair warning this chapter has a lot of skipping around POVs. This chapter is describing everyone's thoughts on Percy and his injuries.**

Thalia's POV

It was all normal, US girls were cracking jokes and laughing at the restaurant until Annabeth got the call. Her and who ever was on the other line were talking and as they talked Annabeth's face fell and tears were flowing from her eyes. When she got off the call we all asked what happened and she choked out between sobs.

"Per-Percy Hosp-Hospital." When she said this my first thought was _What the heck did he get himself into._

"Okay Annabeth what hospital is he at?" I ask as calmly as I can. The other girls were stunned silent.

"S-Saving Gr-Grace." She said and gets up grabbing the keys and running to the car. I send the girls ahead and as for the check. When the check comes I pay and then run out the door. When I get to the car and drive as fast as I can without going over the speed limit. When I pull up in front of the building Annabeth jumps out before I can fully stop the car. I let her go and park the car. Then we jump out of the car and race tot he door. Piper had called the boys and told them what had happened and they were going to meet us here. We ran tot he receptionist desk and demand the room number. When we get the room number we race to the elevator, the boys hot on our heels. We all run into the elevator. When the elevator dings open we run out of it and rush down the hallway. When we get to his room We stand at the door and watch the heartbreaking sight of Annabeth sobbing holding his hand. I nudge the group and we walk to the waiting room. Once we get there I allow myself to cry. My tears were streaming down my face and then I feel strong arms encase me. I look up and see Leo pulling me into his lap. I bury my head in his shoulder and he wraps his arms around my small frame. He holds me and comforts me telling me everything will be okay and whispering sweet nothings in my ear. When Annabeth comes out and tells us everything is okay I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. After she tells us that she is staying we all leave and head back to our house. The boys decided to stay the night because they wanted to make sure we were okay. That night I fell asleep with my head on Leo's chest and I dreamed of Percy being better.

Leo's POV

We, the boys and I, were play video games and waiting for the girls to come back when Percy got a text. He looked kinda dazed when he got up and announced that he had to go run an errand and not to worry about him. I thought that that was pretty weird but I mean this is Percy we are talking about. Everything he does is weird. I let his comment fly over my head and we watched him walk out. After he left we played video games and waited for him and the girls to come back. The phone rings and I go get it.

"Hello?" I say

"Le-Leo it's Thalia. Percy i-is in th-the hos-hospital and i-in cr-crit-critical cond-dition." She chokes out between sobs.

'Okay Thals what hospital?" I say biting back tears of my own.

"S-saving G-grace. We are almost there." She says.

"Okay we are on our way see you soon." I hang up and look at the boys.

"Guys that was Thalia she said that Percy is in critical condition at Saving Grace hospital. The girls are almost there and I told them that we are on our way." The all nod and we get in the car. The car ride to the hospital was the worst ride ever. Once we get there and park we run into the building. Once in the building we spot the girls taking to the receptionist. We rush over to them and get the room number. We head up together and when we get to his hallway we can hear Annabeth's sobs from three doors down. When we get to his room we stand at the door watch Annabeth sob. It was the worst sight ever. Thalia nudges us and gives us a look that says ' _We should give them some space_ ' We walk down to the waiting area and sit in chairs. Next to me I car hear Thalia's sobs and it breaks my heart so I wrap m arms around her shaking frame and pull her into my lap. She looks up and then buries her face in my shoulder. I hold her close allowing her to let out all her tears. It hurts me to see her like this. Half an hour later Annabeth comes out and tells us that Percy is okay and that she is staying the night. We all let out a breath and head the the girls house. On the ride to the hospital we decided that we were going to stay with the girls and make sure that they were okay. When we got to their house we all got ready for bed and went to sleep. I fell asleep with my Lightning Queen in my arms.

Hazel's POV

When Annabeth received the news of Percy's injuries we were all heart broken and then watching her break down like that was even sadder. Annabeth has always hid her emotions behind a wall she built and to see that wall crumble down around her jut like that was not normal. I can't remember the last time she cried let alone big sobby tears. I can tell that she really cares for him and that if he doesn't pull through then well we might lose her and we cant afford to do that. Annabeth is our friend and if Percy dies I think we will each bring him back and kill him again for hurting her. When we got to the hospital Annabeth jumps out and runs to the front door. We park the car and run in after her. We meet the boys inside and head to Percy's room. When we get there we see Annabeth with her head resting on Percy's bed and she is crying her eyes out. Thalia gives us a look and we all follow her into the waiting room. Once in the waiting room Frank and I sit directly across from Thalia and Leo. I watch as Leo pulls a crying Thalia to his chest and I think that they wold make a cute couple. Not long after that I am pulled into Franks lap and I drift off to sleep.

Frank's POV

We walked into the hospital and met up with the girls. When we got to Percy's room he looked like he had been to hell and back. Once we were in the waiting room I say Hazel look off deep in thought. I wrap my arms around her and pull her into my lap. five minutes later I feel her drift off to sleep. Ten minutes later I feel her shiver and so I strip off my jacket and wrap it around her. When we leave I bring her into her room and go to set her down on the bed. When I laid her down I tried to stand up and leave but her fist was wrapped tightly in my shirt and she wouldn't let me leave. I lightly pushed her over and layed down in the bed with her. I fella sleep to her beautiful and peaceful face.

 **There you go I finally updated I am struggling with ideas and this I just the first part of this type of chapter. I will do more POVs tomorrow. Well I will try and update quicker.**

 _QOTC: Can you do any card tricks and if so what?_

 _Answer: I can do a snap change and the auto reverse card trick. I am learning how to make card disappear._


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

 **I know I said I would continue with the POV switching thingy but I have this idea and that was boring.**

Percy's POV

I was finally being discharged and my mom had brought me some clothes then left to go sign some papers. Annabeth hadn't left my side this whole time and I was glad for that. Thalia had brought her clothes and other nesesities as well as informing us that the media found out and is having a field day. The police have also looked into who hurt me but they didn't find any evidence and so they let it go. I know who hurt me though, it was Luke aqnd his group. I had gotten my pants on okay but now I was trying to get my shirt on and it was difficult. I was all tangled in the fabric when I herd a small chuckle. I look up and see Annabeth had come back from the cafeteria with our breakfast and was now watching me with an amused smile. She walked over and put the food on the little table near my bed and came to help me. She helped me get my shirt off so we could fix it. When my shirt was all the way off her gaze lingered on my bare chest.

"Like the view Wise Girl." I asked with a smirk. She playfully hit my good arm and told me to shut up. After that she helped me get my shirt on and it went smoothly. After she got the shirt on she gave me a peck on the lips before garbing her food and eating. I grabbed my food and joined her. My injuries are mostly healed and the bruises were mostly gone. My arm was still in a cast and I had a brace on my ankle. It hurt only sometimes to move a lot but that was okay the thing that devastated me the most was that I wasn't allowed to play the guitar for a month so that my hand could heal correctly. We ate our food in a comfortable silence and then we packed our bags to go home. My mom came back and informed us that we had visitors. We said that they could come in and in came our little group of misfits along with Annabeth's family. Her little brothers came running over and stated attacking me with questions. Annabeth just laughed and told them to stop and breathe. They stopped and took a deep breath and then asked me questions slower.

"Are you really the Percy Jackson?"

"Yes."

"Do you really have a chocolate lab named Mrs. O' leary?"

"Yes."

"Are you really dating my sister?" This question cught me off gaurd and then I lokked around to see if anyone was listening before I answered.

"Yes I am and I love her. But we haven't told our friends so it is just our secret okay?"

"Okay." Just then I saw that Annabeth's dad and stepmom were leading her out into the hallway. I instantly became worried.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Annabeth's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Annabeth's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Annabeth's POV

I was listening to the boys pester Percy with questions and I smiled then they asked him if we were dating and I held my breath. When he answered I smiled even wider but that smile was wiped off my face when my dad and the evil step monster came over and said that we needed to talk. I reluctantly followed them into the hallway and my dad led me a little ways away from the room. This can't be good. As soon as we were out of earshot of the room my dad started yelling.

"Annabeth Chase I will no longer allow you to be part of this band and you are no longer allowed to see these people, understood!" I can feel tears threatening to spill down my face but I held them back. I am filled with hatred because my step mother has this horrid smirk on her face. I put a defiant look on my face and met my dad's eye.

"You can no longer control me I am eighteen and I will come home with you to retrieve the rest of my belongings, but only after I see that Percy makes it to his house safely." I storm away and go back to Percy's room. Before I enter I take a few deep breaths and so I can calm down. When I enter Percy gives me an 'are you okay?' look. I give him one back that says 'I will explain later' then I turn and address the group,

"Are you all ready to go?" everyone nods their heads and some grab one of mine or Percy's bags. We had already dealt with discharge papers so we were free to go. I fall in step with Percy and he slips his hand in mine lacing our fingers together. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and I feel a little better. When we go back to the boys house Percy and I go with Sally and Paul. They already know that we are a thing and so as soon as we get into the car I kiss Percy on the lips. I pulled away so that I could buckle. The car ride from here to his house was forty five minutes and so I figured I would take a little nap. I put my head in Percy's lap and closed my eyes. Before I knew it I was drifting to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Percy's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Percy's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Percy's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I looked down at the sleeping figure of the love of my life and thought 'wow she is beautiful and so peaceful. I put my head back on the seat and made small talk with my parents.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Lapse~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When we reached my house I gently shook Annabeth.

"Come on Wise Girl its time to get up." I said in a soothing voice.

"Seaweed Brain where are we?" she asked her voice heavy with sleep.

"We are at my house, okay."

"Okay." **(A/N OH THE FEELS)** I had totally forgot about my mom and step dad in the car.

"Seaweed Brain? Wise Girl?" My mom asked confused.

"Our nicknames for each other, he is Seaweed Brain because he loves the ocean and his head certainly isn't full of brains-"

"And she is Wise Girl because instead of a Wise Guy she is a girl."

"That's adorable." My mom says.

"Thanks." We reply in unison.

"Jinx" We both says'

"Double jinx." Again in unison. We both double over in laughter and get out of the car.

 **It is done, I finished finally I know you all deserve a longer chapter but I has writer's block and I need help so if I can get ideas that would be amazing.**

 **QOTC: Do you have a wattpad account.**

 **Answer: yes. If you do I posted an exact copy of battle of the bands under the same username I am using now and there will be pictures on Wattpad.**

 **Comment this word: We**

 **I had read a story and the author did this to find out how many people had viewed their story and so I figured I would do that too. I will have the words form sentences an * maens that this is the last word in the sentence and for fun you can also comment the whole sentence.**


	19. Authors note

**Hey guys I am sorry that this isn't another update I am taking a break from all my stories and I hope to get back soon again I am so sorry. I have some family things and some school things and so I don't really know when I will be back.**


	20. Chapter 18

**Hey guys guess what I am alive and I am back. I will make this quick. This will take place on Monday and they are going back to school. Disclaimer: sadly I own next to nothing. A large amount of this belongs to the lovely Uncle Rick. Now on with the story.**

Annabeth's POV

My alarm goes off and I get up reluctantly. I go through my daily routine of getting ready for the day. When I am done I am wearing a white short sleeve crop top with black lining the border, on it in black writing it says Me? Sarcastic? Never., I have black jeggings on, black combat boots, and A red and black flannel tried around my waist. I straighten my hair and it goes down just passed my chest. I have black beat studio head phones around my neck and a red beanie on that I might or might not have stolen from Percy. I have natural ish make up, my eye liner is a little dark, and I have red matte lipstick on. I look at myself in the mirror and I have to say I look hot. I go down stairs grab my bag and head out the door I stop at Starbucks and get my usual chocolate chocolate chip frapichino. I get to school and go my locker. I am putting my books away when I feel a pair of strong arms snake around my waist and a hand grabs my drink from my hand. I laugh a little and turn around seeing Percy sipping my drink. I laugh again and try to get it but he holds it out of my reach.

"Not fair your so much taller than me." I complain, but then I get an idea. I reach up on my tip toes and but my lips next to his ear. I kiss his cheek. His hand lowers a little but not enough. I keep plantin gkisses on his cheek and then I put my lips right next to his ear and whisper.

"Hey I will give you a kiss if I get my drink back." He shudders a little from our close proximity and lowers his hand more. So close. He whispers in my ear this time, but he has to go lower putting the drink in my reach.

"Nice try." He says quietly.

"Yea it was." I say out loud this time and grab my drink out of his hand at the same time. Success.

"That was mean." He says pouting. I kiss his lips and he smiles a little but then the bell rings and we rush off to class.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Some time later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's finally time for music class. I run to class and meet everyone there. Aphrodite announces that we are doing a game today. We are doing (drum roll please) sing off. It's like a riff off just with no categories. We all cheer and split up girls against boys. The girls get to go first because well ladies first. I have a great idea and so I volunteer to go first.

 _Italicized_ _-Girls_

 **Bold-Boys**

I step up and begin to sing.

 _Wait 'til you're announced_  
 _We've not yet lost all our graces_  
 _The hounds will stay in chains_  
 _Look upon your greatness and she'll send the call out_  
 _Send the call out_

 _Call all the ladies out, they're in their finery_  
 _A hundred jewels on throats_  
 _A hundred jewels between teeth_  
 _Now bring my boys in, their skin in craters like the moon_  
 _The moon we love like a bro_ **ther**

Dang Percy cut me off.

 **There's an endless road to rediscover**  
 **Hey sister! Know the water's sweet but blood is thicker**  
 **Oh, if the sky comes falling down, for you**  
 **There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do**

 **Hey brother! Do you still believe in one another?**  
 **Hey sister! Do you still believe in love? I wonder**  
 **Oh, if the sky comes falling down, for you**  
 **There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do**

I get so lost in his voice that I forget we are in a competition until Thalia cuts in.

We all get so caught up in the game that when the bell rings to switch classes it feels like it has only been ten minutes. We all reluctantly leave, but before Thalia, Piper, Hazel, Leo, Jason, Frank, Percy, and I leave Aphrodite stops us.

"So do you guys have an answer about the ball?" She asks. Looking straight at Percy and I.

"Uh yeah we are in." I say. Aphrodite squeals so loudly that I have to cover my ears.

"Dite ears remember." Thalia says pointing at her ears.

"Oh yeah right sorry guys."

"No it's fine." Hazel says. She is always so kind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`End of the Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I am leaving school when I get a text from Art. It reads:

 _Hey Annabeth come to the boys house we have an announcement._

I text her back saying that I will be there and then I get in my car and drive off. I arrive at the boys house and let myself in through the unlocked front door. I decide to play a little prank on the boys and I make my voice really high. I screech.

"OH MY GODS I CAN'T BELIEVE I AM ACTUALLY IN THE HALF BLOODS HOUSE. I AM GOING TO GO UPSTAIRS AND GO THROUGH THE BOYS STUFF AND TAKE IT ALL. JUST IMAGINE HOW MANY LIKES I AM GOING TO GET WHEN PEOPLE SEE THAT I AM ACTUALLY IN THEIR HOUSE. THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER!"

I notice that Thalia and Piper had arrived while I was screaming and Piper was recording this. I suddenly here Nico yell.

"WHO IN THE NAME OF HADES LEFT THE FRONT DOOR OPEN AND LET THE FAN GIRL IN."Leo then yells

"CODE GREEN WE HAVE A CODE GREEN." I laugh at their childish behaviors as everyone is running from their place in the house and racing to the front door in disguises. When they get to the door and see us I stop the timer i had started when Leo started yelling and announced.

"Wow it only took you guys twenty seconds that was okay." They just look at me with a confused expression, but Grover is the first to snap out of it.

"Wha-What it was just you girls. Why in the world would you do that?"

"Why would you leave the front door open." I counter instead of answering his question.

"Good point." Is all I get as reply.

"So now onto serious maters why were we all called here?" Asked Juni who had just arrived.

"Uh Art and Apollo said that they have important news for us." Answers Frank, whose eyes have rarely left Hazel.

"That we do." Says Art scaring us all have to Hades.

"Let's go to the living room and talk." Apollo continues. We all make our way to the living room which is huge I might add. I go to sit on a chair when Percy pulls me out of the way, sits down and then pulls me back down onto his lap. By now everyone knows we are dating.

"So the news is that we want The Half Bloods and The Muses to join forces and create on big band."

Wow I did not see that coming.

 **Sorry I left it in a cliff hanger ish I wanted to get this chapter out to you guys before I had to got o bed so yeah. Hope you enjoyed it. The two songs were Team by Lord and Hey brother by Avicii.**

 **Question of the Chapter: Hey do yo guys have any book suggestions.**


	21. Message

**Hey guys have made the decision to move all my stories to wattpad and just update there. I am sorry if this is an inconvenience for you I just fee that it is difficult to switch between sites. All my stories will be moved over in the next week or so. I also apologize for not updating soon I will try to continue. School will be over soon and so then I will be able to update more often. My wattpad username is Astrid_Chase. Thank you and have a nice day.**


End file.
